Los agentes
by Kiara00
Summary: Los seis sicarios mas peligrosos de todo el mundo escaparon de la prision de maxima seguridad, y solo existen otras seis personas que podran vencerlos...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, los niños y los jóvenes estaban en las escuelas mientras que los adultos trabajaban. Se ve a un hombre corriendo por los pasillos de un edificio, llevaba muchos papeles a la mano y se le veía algo alterado. Corrió por todo el edificio hasta llegar a una sala donde al parecer había una reunión. Ahí se encontraban el alcalde y varios colegas. El hombre llego corriendo ahí se le veía muy alterado, preocupado y nervioso. Al entrar llego directamente con el general de las fuerzas armadas, el cual al escuchar lo que el hombre le decía se levanto y dijo.

-Señores me acaban de informar que los seis sicarios mas peligrosos del mundo acaban de escapar de la prisión de máxima seguridad – dijo el general

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Si se supone que están bajo máxima seguridad – pregunto el alcalde

-No lo sabemos señor pero esos seis jóvenes escaparon esta mañana – dijo el general

-Alcalde ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ellos son una amenaza en todos los aspectos, el único que pudo atraparlos una vez ahora esta muerto – dijo una mujer

-Lo se y no se que haremos esta vez contra esos seis – dijo el alcalde

-Tal vez yo tenga la respuesta a su pregunta señor alcalde – dijo un joven que no pasaba de los veinte años de ojos negros y cabello anaranjado

-y ¿Cuál es esa respuesta señor Akatsutsumi? – pregunto el general

-Chicos con habilidades especiales – dijo el joven Akatsutsumi

-¿habilidades especiales? ¿De que esta hablando Akatsutsumi? Explíquese bien – dijo el alcalde

-Me refiero a los niños o jóvenes que tienen cualidades diferentes a las de cualquier ser humano común y corriente – dijo Akatsutsumi

-Hay demasiado en el mundo ¿usted a quienes nos recomienda? – pregunto el general

-Bueno sabemos que los jóvenes que escaparon son tres mujeres y tres hombres ¿no es así? – pregunto Akatsutsumi

-Si – dijeron todos los presentes

-Entonces lo que yo les recomiendo es hallar a tres jóvenes y a tres señoritas que puedan vencerlos con facilidad. Que no le teman a nada y que solo busquen terminar con la existencia de ellos – dijo Akatsutsumi

-Déjese de rodeos y díganos de una vez ¿a quienes nos sugiere? – dijo impaciente el alcalde

-Yo les sugiero a...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente bonita de fanfiction aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia los agentes. Quiero agradecerle a Una-demente-suelta por darme ese consejo, tambien a powerdark y si soy de México hehe

**Disclaimer:** Ni la ppgz ni los rrbz me pertenecen lo unico que me pertenece son la trama y el personaje de Hikaru

**aclaraciones: **UA, lenguaje inapropiado. Momoko no lleva el pelo en una coleta, lo lleva suelto con una diadema roja y un moño pequeño. Miyako si tiene sus dos coletas que le llegan hasta la cintura. Hikaru es el hermano mayor de Momoko, tenia otros dos hermanos la madre de Momoko murio cuando ella tenia cinco años y su padre tres años atras

asi que sin mas que decir aqui esta la historia

* * *

-Yo les recomiendo a los tres hermanos Him – dijo Akatsutsumi a lo que todos lo miraron incrédulos

-Debe estar bromeando – dijo el general – los hermanos Him son unos de los peores delincuentes en el país

-Por eso mismo, si les ofrecemos algo a cambio de ayudarnos ellos solo se fijaran en el objetivo – dijo Akatsutsumi

-y ¿Por qué ellos? – pregunto el alcalde

-Verán – en una pantalla se muestra un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules oscuros – Boomer Him de tan solo dieciséis años es experto en armas de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, como por ejemplo las espadas, dagas, arpones, arco y flecha, lanzas, etc., Y no solo eso sino que también posee una velocidad que supera los de cualquier humano normal; - cambia la imagen y se muestra a un joven de pelo negro atado en una coleta baja con un mechon cubriendo uno de sus ojos verdes oscuros – Butch Him de diecisiete años es experto en armas de fuego, conoce cada una de ellas y sabe como desarmar a la gente además de que tiene una fuerza increíble – cambia la imagen y muestra a un joven peli anaranjado de ojos rojos – y por ultimo pero no menos importante el mayor de ellos y el líder Brick Him dieciocho años, experto en cualquier tipo de bomba o explosivo es único ya que con cualquier cosa es capaz de crear una bomba letal, y no solo eso sino que posee una inteligencia fuera de los limites al igual que una astucia y una habilidad increíbles

-Pero ay un problema – dijo el general – solo son tres contra seis, no podrán vencerlos

-Lo se por eso tengo a tres chicas que son increíbles para su corta edad – muestra en la pantalla a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules – Miyako Gotokuji dieciséis años ella señores parecería una chica dulce e inocente a simple vista pero no se dejen engañar por las apariencias tiene un carácter muy explosivo, es muy peligrosa, al igual que Boomer conoce todo sobre armas y posee una velocidad increíble- en el monitor aparece una chica de cabellos azabaches hasta los hombros y ojos verdes – Kaoru Matsubara diecisiete años, experta en armas de fuego, fuerza sobre natural y agilidad increíble, ella es mas de dejarse guiar por sus instintos que por nada – se muestra en la pantalla una chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos rosas – y por ultimo, por desgracia…

-¿Por qué dice eso acaso la joven es un peligro? – pregunto el general

-No, solo que ella es… mi hermana menor – todos lo miraron con asombro, para ser su hermana debía de tener algo muy especial como para sugerirla para tan arriesgada misión – Momoko Akatsutsumi edad dieciocho años, experta en bombas y explosivos, posee una agilidad, inteligencia y astucia increíble tiene un caso de exceso de adrenalina, ella es capaz de ver al mismísimo colibrí mover sus alas, es como si para ella fuera un movimiento lento.

-Son increíbles sus propuestas señor Akatsutsumi pero ¿Cómo haremos para convencerlos? – pregunto el alcalde

-A las chicas será pan comido pero a los chicos va a ser algo complicado – dijo Akatsutsumi

-Les ofreceremos su libertad – dijo el alcalde – pero si traicionan a las chicas, pasaran el resto de sus vidas en prisión

-De acuerdo – dijo el general - ¿Quién pasara a recogerlos? Son demasiado peligrosos

-Las chicas podrán encargarse de ellos – dijo Akatsutsumi – ahora ay que ir por las chicas nada mas que tengan cuidado ya que ellas se conocen y créanme que juntas son invencibles.

-Bien entonces manden tres camionetas, una para cada una – dijo el general – y trátenlas con cuidado ¿entendieron?

-Si señor – dijeron los agentes que se retiraban junto con el joven Akatsutsumi


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente de fanfiction aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi Historia los agentes

Yo: la llame asi por que no se me ocurrio nada mejor

Aly: eso es por falta de imaginacion

Yo: Callate Aly -_-*

Aly: ¿Por que si yo solo digo la verdad?

Yo: o te callas por las buenas o te cayo -_-*

Aly: Tendras que callarme (me le abiento y comenzamos a pelear)

Christine: Chicas no peleen

Nosotras: TU NO TE METAS CHRISTINE (Llega Hikaru y nos separa)

Hikaru: Oigan no molesten a Christine y comiencen con la historia

Nosotras: Bien

Aly: Ni las ppgz ni los rrbz nos pertenecen

Christine: Advertencias: Universo Alterno, lenguaje inapropiado

Hikaru: Agradecimientos a Una-demente-suelta por darnos algunas ideas que usaremos en capitulos futuros

Yo: Sin mas que decir aqui esta la historia nos leemos abajo... Oh ahora que recuerdo, una acaracion hehe me equivoque con las edades de los chicos... perdon :( Boomer tiene diecinueve, Butch veinte y Brick veintiuno

* * *

Al día siguiente en una casa muy elegante, de dos pisos, color blanco, en una de las habitaciones suena un despertador, una mano lo alcanza y lo apaga. Una chica de cabellera anaranjada y ojos rosas de no más de dieciocho años se levanta, va a su armario por algo de ropa y se da un baño rápido. Sale del baño con unos jeans negros, una blusa rosa sin mangas, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras sin tacón y una chaqueta que le llega un poco mas arriba del ombligo de cuero negra, con unos guantes rosas sin dedos.

Momoko bajo a desayunar, ahí su hermano mayor (la única familia que le quedaba) le estaba preparando el desayuno como cada mañana. Ella lo miro y le sonrió.

-Buen día hermanita – dijo Hikaru Akatsutsumi con una sonrisa

-Buenos días hermano – dijo Momoko sentándose en la mesa - ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Tu favorito. Panqueques, tocino y jugo de naranja – dijo Hikaru sonriéndole, ya que sabía que tal vez esa podía ser la última vez que viera a su hermanita

-Ok ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Momoko extrañada, sabia que su hermano algo le ocultaba

-¿De que hablas? – pregunto Hikaru sin saber que decirle a su hermana

-Solo me preparas mi desayuno favorito cuando algo paso o va a pasar ¿Qué es lo que pasó o pasara? – pregunto Momoko sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros de su hermano

-Nada – dijo Hikaru mirando hacia el reloj – ya debo irme que voy tarde. Cuídate mucho te quiero – se acerco a su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente

-Y me dejo con la duda – dijo Momoko derrotada – bien desayunare y después me iré al instituto

Mientras tanto en una casa de un solo piso, pero muy grande a la vez, se ve a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo de no mas de dieciséis años se estaba arreglando para irse a la escuela, llevaba una blusa azul, un pantalón blanco y unos tenis azules con blanco. Bajo a desayunar y ahí vio a su abuelita preparándole el almuerzo

-Buenos días abuelita – dijo Miyako con dulzura

-Buenos días hija – dijo la abuelita con una sonrisa -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien ¿y tu? – pregunto la alegre joven

-También muy bien mi niña – dijo su abuela – anda desayuna que luego se te hace tarde

-Si, abuelita - termina de desayunar, se levanta le da un beso a su abuelita -Bueno abuelita ya me voy que sino se me hará tarde, adiós – dijo saliendo de la cocina

-Adiós hija cuídate mucho – dijo su abuela

-Si – grito de lejos

En otra casa, vemos a una chica aun dormida que al parecer se le hiso tarde.

-¡Kaoru! Ya levántate ya se te hiso tarde – dijo el hermano mayor de Kaoru, Dai

-¿Eh? Ya voy – dijo levantándose rápidamente.

La joven era de cabellos azabaches y ojos verde jade, tenia diecisiete años de edad. Se metió rápido a bañar, al salir se puso una playera verde, un pantalón negro, unas zapatillas deportivas negras y un suéter verde. Bajo rápido donde solo tomo una rebanada de pan tostado

-Me voy – grito – Adiós familia – y salió corriendo

Miyako iba camino a su escuela cuando de repente sintió que alguien la seguía, comenzó a caminar más rápido y se asusto al ver que una camioneta la iba siguiendo, saco su celular y le hablo a una de sus amigas para que fuera a ayudarla

-_Aló _– dijeron desde la otra línea

-Momoko soy Miyako – dijo Miyako algo preocupada

-_¿Qué pasa Miyako?_ – dijo Momoko

-Es que apenas salí de mi casa una camioneta comenzó a seguirme y ya me esta asustando

-_¿Dónde estas?_

-A unas tres cuadras de mi escuela

-_Voy para haya_

-Momoko, ven rápido – dijo Miyako para luego colgar y caminar mas rápido, de repente la camioneta se estaciono y de ella unos hombres en traje salieron. Se acercaron a Miyako con la intención de hablar con ella pero de repente una motocicleta paso rápidamente

-¡Miyako! ¡Sujétate! – grito Momoko dándole la mano para subirla a la moto

-Momoko que bueno que llegaste – dijo Miyako con miedo

-Pafa esfo efstán lafs amifgafs – dijo Momoko a la que no se le entendió porque iba comiendo algo

-¿Qué estas comiendo? – pregunto curiosa Miyako

-Una dona, ya que al venirme rápido no acabe de desayunar pero no importa

Miyako escucha su celular y contesta

-Bueno

-Miyako_ necesito ayuda_ – dijo Kaoru

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru?

-_Unos hombres me quieren meter a una camioneta_

-Vamos para haya – dijo Momoko

-_¡Rápido! _– grito Kaoru

-Bien hoy parezco heroína primero te salvo a ti y después a esta niña total si te digo – dijo Momoko acelerando,

Ambas llegaron donde Kaoru a la que vieron peleando contra varios hombres. Las dos se bajaron de la moto y se pusieron a pelear contra todos los hombres que había ahí hasta que una voz familiar las detuvo...

* * *

Christine: ¿quien sera esa voz tan familiar?

Aly: Christine es obvio que es... (le aviento un zapato a la cabeza) ¿Y eso por que?

Yo: no puedes decirlo, eso saldra hasta el siguiente capitulo no seas tonta Aly

Aly: ¿Quieres pelear acaso?

Yo: A veces pienso que te pareces mucho a Kaoru

Christine. Y tu un poco a Momoko por tu adiccion a los dulces

Aly: Tu te pareces a Miyako, Christine

Hikaru: ¿y yo a quien me paresco? No me digan, a Butch verdad

Aly y yo: No tu te pareces a mojo Hahaha (nos empezamos a reir a carcajadas)

Hikaru: Malditas -_-*

Christine: Mientras estos tres pelean yo me despido por parte de todos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo dejen sus reviews Adios n.n


	4. Chapter 4

YO: Hola de nuevo a todos aqui estamos el cuarteto de locos otra vez

CHRISTINE: Kiara en realidad solo estamos tu y yo Aly y Hikaru no estan

YO: Bueno ellos se lo pierden. Mientras tu y yo comencemos con la historia

CHRISTINE: Esta bien n.n agradecemos a Una-demente-suelta por sus concejos y a CassGoto y powerdark por sus reviews n.n

YO: Ni las ppgz ni los rrbz nos pertenecen, solo nos pertnece el personaje de Hikaru y la trama

CHRISTINE: UA, lenguaje inapropiado

YO: Momoko no lleva atado su cabello en una coleta alta, lo lleva suelto con una diadema con un moño rojo, Miyako tiene sus dos coletas que le llegan hasta la cintura, Boomer tiene 19 Butch 20 y Brick 21

CHRISTINE: sin mas que decir aqui esta la historia dejen sus reviews n.n

* * *

Las dos se bajaron de la moto y se pusieron a pelear contra todos los hombres que había ahí hasta que una voz familiar las detuvo.

-¡Chicas paren! – Grito Hikaru

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron las tres

-Porque las tres han sido requeridas en un caso que solo ustedes tres pueden resolver – dijo Hikaru – al ser chicas con habilidades especiales el alcalde necesita que lo ayuden en uno de los casos

-Esta bien iremos con ustedes pero iremos en la moto, los iremos siguiendo y no nos escaparemos lo prometo – dijo Momoko

-Bien entonces vámonos – dijo uno de los hombres de traje

Los hombres se subieron a la camioneta y las chicas a la moto de Momoko, estuvieron conduciendo durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una penitenciaria, una de las que tenían mejor seguridad. Las chicas se bajaron y miraron el lugar curiosas

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Kaoru

-Ustedes tres tienen que ir por tres de los más peligrosos criminales – dijo Hikaru

-¿Y nosotras por que? – pregunto Miyako

-Porque son las únicas que pueden con ellos, y eso lo se porque esos tres tienen características muy similares a las de ustedes. El menor Boomer por ese iras tu Miyako tiene una velocidad increíble y sabe mucho de armas al igual que tu; el de en medio Butch tiene fuerza sobrehumana y conoce cada tipo de arma de fuego al igual que tu Kaoru y el mayor de ellos Brick es muy listo y calculador podría escapársele a un policía cualquiera pero a ti Momoko no – dijo Hikaru

-Bien iremos por ellos – dijeron las tres resignadas

-Necesitaran esto – dijo Hikaru dándoles un papel donde pedían su liberación inmediata – con eso podrán sacarlos fácilmente, solo díganles que el alcalde quiere hablar con ellos y ya, tal vez Brick sea el único que no quiera cooperar así que Momoko ya sabes que hacer

-Si, si, si – dijo Momoko tomando el papel y adentrándose a la penitenciaria

Varios de los criminales que las veían entrar ahí les chiflaban o les decían uno que otro piropo a lo que ellas se esforzaban por querer no matarlos, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta de acero donde les dieron paso. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a tres puertas de hierro cada una de un color diferente.

La primera era color verde, la de en medio era roja y la ultima era azul. Las chicas le mostraron el papel al guardia el cual les dijo que tendrían que sacarlos uno por uno. Miyako entro primero, ahí se encontraba un muchacho rubio de ojos azules como el mar en verdad parecía ser un chico bueno y dulce pero las apariencias engañan

-¿Qui... qui...quién eres tu? – pregunto el muchacho nervioso al ver a esa chica tan linda

-Me llamo Miyako Gotokuji y vengo en nombre del alcalde, que te quiere ver a ti y a tus hermanos. Así que te pido que me acompañes por favor – dijo Miyako de la manera más dulce lo que hiso sonrojar a Boomer

-Está bien iré – dijo poniendo las manos para que le pusieran las esposas. Miyako se las puso con cuidado y salió con el a un lado.

El primero fue sencillo tal y como Hikaru les había dicho, ahora iba el turno de Kaoru. Al entrar vio a un joven de pelo negro atado en una coleta con un mechón tapando uno de sus ojos verdes oscuros el cual al verla sonrió pervertida mente

-Veo que por fin me mandan algo con que divertirme – dijo Butch

-Mira vengo por órdenes del alcalde el cual exige verte a ti y a tus hermanos ahora mismo así que camina – dijo Kaoru intentando contener las ganas de matarlo

-Iré con tal de que te quedes a jugar un rato – dijo Butch tomándola de la cintura

-Mira imbécil mas vale que te comportes o no me contendré y juro que te quitare esa sonrisa del maldito rostro

-Ay que genio esta bien ya voy – puso sus manos al frente, Kaoru puso las esposas y lo saco a empujones

-Hazlo rápido antes de que mate a este imbécil – dijo Kaoru

-Ya voy – dijo Momoko

-Si entras ahí correrás un gran riesgo muñeca – dijo Butch

-Mas bien tu hermano es el que correrá el riesgo conmigo ahí dentro – dijo para después entrar a la celda. Al entrar vio a un joven de pelo anaranjado y ojos rojos que al verla se posaron en sus ojos rosas

-Que ¿ahora nos pondrán policías mujeres? – dijo irónicamente

-Vengo por órdenes del alcalde el cual exige que tu y tus dos hermanos menores se presenten – dijo seriamente Momoko

-¿Y si no voy? ¿Qué me harás? – pregunto poniéndose frente a ella. Momoko saco una mini bomba de humo que iba a encender – linda bomba de humo casera, es un muy buen trabajo para una niña

Momoko al escuchar lo ultimo no dudo en pellizcarle un nervio para que cayera inconsciente, le puso las esposas y lo saco de la celda a rastras

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntaron los dos hermanos Him muy impresionados

-Nervio pellizcado – dijo Momoko con simpleza

-Muñeca tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso – dijo Butch viendo a su hermano mayor inconsciente

Momoko solo le sonrió y siguió caminando con Brick a rastras, subieron a los hermanos Him a las camionetas y las chicas se subieron a la moto. Ahora se dirigían rumbo a la alcaldía donde el señor alcalde esperaba a los muchachos.

* * *

CHRISTINE: Pobre Brick, Momoko fue muy mala con el

YO: Se lo merecia

***: Hola guapas

YO: KYYYAAAA! UN VIOLADOR DE MENORES

***: Que divertida eres Kiara

Christine: ¿Donde se habian metido?

Aly: este... pues... nosotros... solo fuimos a pasear (se ve a una Aly con el cabello y la ropa desarreglada al igual que Hikaru)

Yo: Si claro a pasear y por lo que veo de seguro su paseo fue muy entretenido ^w^

Hikaru: Callate ¬¬*

Yo: Noo ¬w¬ por cierto Aly yo creia que no te gustaban los afeminados

Hikaru: Ahora si (me carga y me abienta a una pequeña fuente)

Aly: Hikaru ya sabes que a los gatos no les gusta el agua

YO: ¬¬* me estas diciendo gata? (con aura asesina)

Aly: Eh... yo... Mira ahi esta Brick! (volteo y sale corriendo con Hikaru)

YO: Donde? *.* mendigos mentirosos

CHRISTINE: Bien gracias por leernos hasta la proxima dejen sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru: Hola gente linda de fanfiction por hoy Aly y yo estaremos a cargo

Aly: Jamas pense que Kiara se enfermaria solo porque la arrojaste a la fuente

Hikaru: Si pobre, lo bueno es que Christine la esta cuidando.

Aly: Bueno les agradecemos a CassGoto, Annimo2, karito y a ferdita99 por sus reviews :)

Hikaru: Ja! tengo una fan y ustedes que decian que no la tendria. Un saludo a Ferdita99

Aly: ¬¬ Advertencias: UA lenguaje inapropiado

Hikaru: Aclaraciones: Momoko lleva su pelo suelta con una diadema roja y un pequeño moño en ella, Miyako tiene sus dos coletas que le llegan hasta la cintura. Brick tiene 21, Butch 20 y Boomer 19 años

Aly: Ninguno de los personajes de PPGZ nos pertenece, solo nos pertenecen Hikaru y la trama

Hikaru: Nos leemos abajo

* * *

Al llegar bajaron a Butch y Boomer, a Brick tuvieron que cargarlo ya que seguía inconsciente, al entrar el alcalde los vio alegremente

-Buenos días muchachos ¿Cómo les…? – El alcalde vio a Brick inconsciente y pregunto – ¿y a el que le paso?

-Me hiso enojar – dijo Momoko

-Bueno despiértenlo – dijo el alcalde

-Con gusto – dijo Butch tomando a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y le propino un par de cachetadas hasta que Brick despertó

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Brick

-Estamos en la alcaldía y paso que una chica te venció hermanito – dijo Boomer con una sonrisa burlona. Brick viro a ver a la culpable de su desmayo y bufo

-¿Para que quería vernos? – pregunto Brick de mala gana

-Los seis están aquí porque son los únicos capaces de detener a estos jóvenes – dijo mostrando un papel donde salían tres hombres y tres mujeres. Brick y Momoko se acercaron y los vieron, Momoko al ver a los tres chicos se quedo boquiabierta no podía creer que esos tres malditos estuvieran vivos y mucho menos libres

-Ellos seis son muy peligrosos – dijo Hikaru – son los sicarios mas conocidos y mas buscados por el país. Tienen cargos penales por matar, robar y por violación de menores. Y la verdad el único que pudo detenerlos hace varios años fue el general Scott que ahora ya paso a mejor vida. Ellos son demasiado peligrosos, astutos e inteligentes. Y la verdad yo pienso que solo ustedes seis, con algo de entrenamiento podrían ser los que los puedan detener ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están dentro?

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron

-Nosotras si – dijeron las chicas

-¿y que ganaríamos nosotros? – dijo Brick

-Su completa libertad, sin cargos y su expediente desaparecerá – dijo el alcalde – pero si llegan a traicionar a las chicas o se llegan a negar se pudrirán el resto de sus vidas en la prisión – los tres se miraron y dijeron

-Estamos dentro

-Muy bien entonces los seis desde ahora vivirán en una casa que es de protección a testigos, ahí los seis entrenaran, convivirán y mas vale que ustedes tres señores – dijo mirando a los Him – se comporten y traten con respeto a las señoritas – dijo el alcalde

-No haremos nada que ellas no quieran – dijeron los tres con sonrisas picaras

-¡Pervertidos! – dijeron las tres

-Muy bien entonces, les mostraremos su nuevo hogar – dijo un soldado

-Hermano – dijo Momoko a Hikaru - ¿tú también vendrás?

-Me temo que no hermanita – dijo Hikaru con la mirada gacha – solo ustedes seis podrán estar ahí, así que cuídate mucho por favor – se acerca y besa la frente de su hermana para después abrazarla

-Tranquilo cuñado yo te la cuido – dijo Brick con una sonrisa burlona. Momoko y Hikaru lo fulminaron con la mirada a lo cual el sonrió

-Maldito pervertido – murmuro Momoko con enojo

-Trata de no matarlo ¿quieres? – dijo Hikaru abrazando a su pequeña hermana

-No te prometo nada – dijo Momoko

–Cuídate mucho por favor - Hikaru volvio a abrazarla y le dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos - Te quiero - Era la primera vez que se separaba de su hermanita y temia que algo le fuera a pasar.

-Bien hora de irnos – dijo un soldado

-¿Qué hay de nuestros padres? – dijo Kaoru

-¿Y de mi abuelita? - dijo Miyako

-Se precocuparan cuando no volvamos al terminar las clases - dijo Kaoru

-Ellos ya saben que ustedes son requeridas para esta misión así que no tienen nada por que preocuparse – dijo el general

-Bien – dijeron las dos

* * *

Aly: Que horror, de solo imaginarme que me tuvieran que separar de mi unica familia me dan ganas de llorar ¿A ti no Hikaru? (se ve a Hikaru llorando)

Hikaru: Si, es algo horrible

Aly: Hikaru ¿estas llorando?

Hikaru: No, estoy sudando por los ojos

Aly: ¬¬ Lloron. Bueno, gracias por leernos, nos vemos dejen sus reviews. El siguiente capitulo los RRBZ y las PPGZ van a ir a su nuevo hogar asi que no se lo pierdan.

Hikaru: Aqui esta el link para que se den una idea de donde van a vivir.

Casa de proteccion a testigos: : / / . . / . j p g (quiten los espacios)

Interior de la casa: : / / w w w . / / / / / . j p g (quiten los espacios)


	6. Chapter 6

Yo: Hola gente bonita de fanfiction! Volvi! hehe es que por culpa de cierta persona, me enferme pero ahora, gracias a los cuidados de Christine, ya estoy bien

Hikaru: No lo volvere a hacer

Yo: Mas te vale. Bueno agradecemos a BrickxBloss-Reds y a Annimo 2 por sus reviews

Hikaru: Por si no pudieron ver las imagenes ayer aqui estan de nuevo. CASA DE PROTECCION A TESTIGOS: . /3637/3436088178_b048379a03_

INTERIOR DE LA CASA: news/archivos/imagecache/galeria_

Yo: si no las imagenes estan en mi perfil. Ningun personaje de PPGZ nos pertenece

Hikaru: UA, lenguaje inapropiado

Yo: Momoko no lleva atado su cabello en una coleta alta, lo lleva suelto con una diadema con un moño rojo, Miyako tiene sus dos coletas que le llegan hasta la cintura, Boomer tiene 19 Butch 20 y Brick 21

Hikaru y Yo: sin mas que decir aqui esta la historia dejen sus reviews n.n

* * *

Todos se subieron a una camioneta negra, y las chicas a la motocicleta y los condujeron hasta una de las casas de protección a testigos, la cual era enorme parecía una mansión de Europa. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver donde vivirían

-Bien muchachos, las habitaciones de cada uno están arriba. Sabrán cual es de cada quien por el color de la puerta. Eso es todo así que me retiro. Mañana a primera hora comienzan los entrenamientos – dijo el general para después irse y dejar a los seis chicos solos

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? – pregunto Brick mirando a sus hermanos

-¡Fiesta! – gritaron los tres

-Están locos – dijeron las tres chicas – esta es una casa de protección a testigos, no un antro para fiestas

-Oh vamos no sean aguafiestas chicas – dijo Boomer

-Si ay que divertirnos aunque sea un poco – dijo Butch

-Vamos ¿si? – preguntaron con ojitos de cachorro. Miyako ya iba a ceder hasta que…

-No – dijeron Momoko y Kaoru

–Mañana ay entrenamiento además que no pueden meter a nadie de fuera aquí - dijo Momoko

-¿Y por que no? – pregunto Brick acercándosele peligrosamente a Momoko

-Porque desde ahora no podemos confiar en nadie – dijo Momoko – no sabemos si son o no aliados de esos seis

-Por favor aunque sea una entre nosotros seis – dijo Brick

-He dicho que no y no me provoques que aun puedo dejarte inconsciente – dijo Momoko mirándolo retadoramente

-Me tomaste desprevenido una vez y eso no volverá a pasar – dijo Brick devolviéndole la mirada

-¡Ya cásense! - dijeron los demás

-Yo con mucho gusto – dijo Brick

-Ni en tus sueños – dijo Momoko para subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación

-Ay que genio – dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-No la provoques Brick créenos es mas peligrosa de lo que aparenta – dijo Miyako

-No le tengo miedo de hecho hasta me encanta su manera de ser – dijo Brick

-te encanto su trasero – dijo Butch con una mirada divertida

-También – dijo Brick

-Hombres – dijeron Kaoru y Miyako

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones y vieron que cada puerta tenia un color diferente, la de Brick era roja, la de Boomer era azul oscuro, la de Butch era verde oscuro, la de Kaoru era verde manzana, la de Miyako era celeste y la de Momoko era rosa.

Momoko al entrar vio que se parecía a su habitación, sin duda eso era obra de su hermano. Se puso sus audífonos y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Hikaru: T_T yo quiero una casa asi

Yo: T_T yo igual

Hikaru: Bien, Brick es todo un pervertido, ojala Momoko lo hubiera dejado inconsciente

Yo: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Saludos para 29

Hikaru: Bien, eso es todo por hoy, sabemos que el cap es algo corto pero no se nos ocurrio nada mas

Yo: Nos vemos hasta la proxima, dejen sus reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente una trompeta sonó en cada habitación haciendo que algunos cayeran al piso por el susto y que otros gritaran una que otra grosería.

-Y ustedes querían hacer fiesta – dijo Kaoru en tono burlón a lo que todos la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Que bonito trasero tienes nena y no solo eso – dijo Butch haciendo que Kaoru le propine una cachetada

-Pervertido – dijo Kaoru molesta

-Bien jóvenes hoy iniciaremos con… las armas de batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo el general

-Si – dijeron Miyako y Boomer

-Excepto ustedes dos que son muy hábiles para esas cosas – dijo el general – así que me ayudaran a coordinar a los demás

-Esta bien – dijeron Boomer y Miyako con una sonrisa cada uno

-Ok terminen de desayunar arréglense y los veo afuera – dijo el general.

Después de casi dos horas que no salían el general se preocupo y entro, al entrar vio a Kaoru persiguiendo a Butch, a Momoko golpeando a Brick y a Miyako a un lado de Boomer que estaba inconsciente por culpa de que trato de ayudar a sus hermanos. Esa escena en verdad que era divertida, el general no pudo evitar reírse de los muchachos que ni si quiera le hicieron caso

-Ven acá maldito pervertido– gritaba Kaoru

-Vamos nena solo fue una broma – dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Ahora si te mato maldito imbécil – dijo Momoko

-Hahaha valió la pena – dijo Brick evitando los golpes de Momoko

-¡Basta! – grito el general conteniendo una risa ya que la siguiente escena fue aun mas divertida.

Momoko estaba encima de Brick. Kaoru tenía un bate con el que le pego a Butch y quedo inconsciente y Miyako abrazando a Boomer por el susto, el cual desperto al escuchar el grito.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto el general

-Pasa señor que necesitamos privacidad que no ve que aquí la señorita quiere algo – dijo Brick a lo que Momoko se quito de encima de el no sin antes darle un golpe en sus partes nobles

-Alguien me puede explicar ¿que fue lo que paso? - pregunto el general

-Yo se lo puedo explicar - dijo Miyako

**FLASH BACK **

**Todos subieron a sus habitaciones, las chicas estaban en sus cuartos cambiandose, cuando de repente...**

**-Bonito conjunto, Kaoru - Butch habia entrado a la habitacion de Kaoru la cual se estaba vistiendo y se encontraba en ropa interior**

**-¡SAL DE AQUI MALDITO PERVERTIDO! - grito Kaoru muy sonrojada de vergüenza, tapandose con una playera**

**-Bueno - dijo Butch quitandole la playera, tomandole una foto y salio corriendo**

**Kaoru se vistio y salio a perseguirlo por toda la casa. Momoko estaba en su habitacion donde se escuchaba que Kaoru iba a matar a Butch. En eso una mini bomba de pintura entro por debajo de la puerta. Momoko no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho una risa en la puerta, se acerco y vio la mini bomba, la tomo en sus manos y ¡BOOM! la bomba le exploto en la cara hacindo que se llenase de pintura roja**

**-¡BRICK! - grito Momoko mas que furiosa**

**Salio de su habitacion y comenzo a perseguirlo e intentar golpearlo**

**-Chicas por favor no los lastimen que no ven que los dos son un par de retrasados - dijo Boomer intentando calmar a las chicas**

**-¡TU NO TE METAS! - dijeron las dos a coro, Boomer intento detenerlas y ambas lo golpearon y lo dejaron inconsciente**

**-Chicas tampoco tenian que ser tan malas con Boomer - dijo Miyako**

**-¡AHORA SI TE MATO! - gritaron las dos a coro, se les aventaron a los Him, Butch esquivo a Kaoru y comenzo a correr. Brick no pudo esquivar a Momoko la cual comenzo a propinarle varios golpes.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Y eso fue lo que paso - dijo Miyako

-Ok, bueno vamos todos afuera, señor Boomer que bueno que desperto, ahora ayude a sus hermanos a despertar y levantarse – Boomer fue y le echo agua helada a Butch el cual lo golpeo y entre los dos ayudaron a su hermano a pararse ya que estaba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo – dijo Momoko Momoko limpiandoce la cara con una toalla-Muñeca, mis respetos – dijo Butch un poco asustado

Todos salieron al patio y vieron un muro donde tenían diferentes armas de combate, (espadas, arpones, dagas, arcos, flechas, lanzas, etc.) Miyako y Boomer se pusieron al lado del general

-Bueno muchachos escojan un arma – Butch tomo una lanza, Kaoru tomo una espada, Brick que ya podía estar en pie tomo unas cuchillas y Momoko tomo una ballesta

-Muy bien ahora veremos que tan buenos son con esas armas – dijo Boomer

-Ok Boomer ayudaras a las chicas Miyako a los chicos – dijo el general. Los mencionados lo miraron con cara de "No por favor no" pero el los ignoro y vio como ellos resignados se dirigían cada quien con su equipo

-Bien chicos veamos que tan buenos son con la lanza y las cuchillas – dijo inocentemente Miyako

**CON BOOMER Y LAS CHICAS...**

-Bueno chicas, veamos como usan la espada y la ballesta – dijo Boomer igual de inocente

-Boomer, tu al igual que Miyako tienes que aprender a no confiar ciegamente en la gente – dijo Momoko con seriedad

-Lo se Momoko pero somos un equipo tenemos que aprender a confiar los unos a los otros – dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

-Se parece demasiado a Miyako – susurro Kaoru

-¿Te sorprende? – pregunto Momoko con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Bien entonces ¿Qué esperamos para comenzar? – dijo Kaoru

-Bueno Momoko veamos tu puntería, recuerda ten confianza en ti misma para dar en el blanco – dijo Boomer. Momoko se concentro, apunto y disparo hacia un blanco y dio justo en el centro – muy bien ahora Kaoru la espada es como una extensión de tu brazo así que simplemente muévete con ella

Kaoru tomo firme la espada y corrió hacia uno de los muñecos de práctica y comenzó a moverse con agilidad y destreza. Al parecer era una muy buena esgrimista

-Las dos son muy buenas en esto – dijo Boomer

-Boomer ¿Por qué estabas en prisión? – Dijo Kaoru – digo es que eres muy bueno y dulce y la verdad no me imagino por que

-Bueno digamos que mis hermanos y yo juntos somos capaces de lograr todo incluso somos… - Momoko lo interrumpió

-Invencibles tal y como nos dicen a nosotras – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa – me caes bien Boomer pero mas vale que tu hermano se valla con cuidado porque sino lo mato

-Tendrás que aprender a confiar en el si queremos atrapar a esos seis – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

-Si no me queda de otra ya que – dijo mirando como practicaban los chicos con Miyako

-Vamos Momoko, estoy seguro de que le gustas - dijo Boomer con inocencia - lo digo por que nunca habia molestado asi a ninguna chica - Momoko se sonrojo un poco pero lo disimulo

**Con los chicos y Miyako…**

-Brick las cuchillas son de mucha habilidad y destreza y Butch la lanza es de mucha fuerza y puntería, así que creo que eligieron las correctas – dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-No entiendo como eres amiga de esas amargadas – dijo Butch

-Si te llegan a oír te van a matar – dijo Miyako sonriendo

-¿Por qué son tan amargadas? – pregunto Brick

-Bueno Kaoru tiene un temperamento muy fuerte y de Momoko solo se que su madre murió cuando era muy chica y que su padre y sus otros dos hermanos murieron hace tres años – dijo Miyako – la única familia que tiene es Hikaru

-Bueno sigamos con la practica – dijo Brick sin dejar de mirar a Momoko, su mente se lleno de preguntas. ¿Qué era lo que la tenia así? ¿Por qué era así?

Ambos Butch y Brick resultaron ser muy hábiles para esas armas. El general los veía asombrado nunca en su vida había podido ver nada semejante. Esos chicos en verdad que eran especiales tal y como había dicho Hikaru. El entrenamiento duro toda la mañana, hasta la hora del almuerzo todos estaban exhaustos.

Momoko a pesar de todo seguía en pie no le importaba estar cansada o no seguiría hasta ya no poder, sus amigos habían entrado a comer algo después de una hora que vieron que Momoko no regresaba Kaoru y Miyako la fueron a buscar y la encontraron inconsciente

-¡Momoko! – gritaron las dos a lo cual alertaron a los chicos, ellos salieron y vieron que las chicas salían corriendo en dirección a su amiga inconsciente, los tres fueron a ayudarlas pero el primero que llego por la preocupacion fue Brick. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a dentro todos estaban preocupadísimos.

-Tráiganme una toalla mojada o algo para la cabeza rápido – grito Brick sin alejarse de Momoko

-Aquí esta – dijo Boomer dándole la toalla, Brick la doblo y la puso en la frente de Momoko

-Ay que darle un poco de agua seguramente se deshidrato – dijo Brick

-Toma – dijo Miyako dándole una botella de agua

Brick le abrió los labios y le metió un poco de agua para que despertara después de un rato Momoko abrió los ojos encontrándose con las caras de preocupación de sus amigas y sus compañeros pero sobre todo con unos ojos rojos que en verdad parecían preocupados

-¿Esta bien? – pregunto Brick

-Si, lamento haberlos preocupado es que siempre hago lo mismo – dijo Momoko un poco nerviosa

-¡¿Practicas hasta desfallecer?! ¡¿Qué acaso tu estas loca mujer?! ¡Eso te hace mucho daño! – grito Brick alterado

-Yo… – iba a decir Momoko hasta que Brick la interrumpió

-¡No puedo creer que una mujer este tan aferrada con algo como para hacerse daño a si misma! – grito aun mas enojado o mas bien preocupado

-No volverá a pasar – dijo Momoko un poco asustada por la reacción de Brick - ¿Qué hay de comer? – pregunto cambiando de tema. Miyako le acerco un plato de comida para que recuperara un poco de fuerzas. Antes de probar bocado Brick la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo Brick, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación no sin antes dar un portazo

-Perdónalo pero en verdad se preocupo – dijo Boomer

-No importa pero ¿en serio se preocupo? – pregunto Momoko

-Si, es la primera vez que lo veo así – dijo Butch – para ponerse así le debiste gustar mucho, muñeca – Momoko se sonrojo un poco pero después ignoro ese comentario y comenzó a comer. Cuando termino fue a la habitación de Brick. Toco varias veces hasta escuchar el "pase"

-Hola – dijo Momoko

-Hmp, Hola – dijo aun molesto

-Gracias por… por preocuparte por mi – dijo Momoko un poco avergonzada

-Aun no me cabe en la cabeza como pudiste hacer algo así – dijo poniéndose frente a ella

-Es complicado y la verdad no me gusta hablar del tema – dijo Momoko agachando la mirada

-Tranquila no te presionare para que me digas pero con una condición – dijo acercándose mas a ella con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿C- Cual? – pregunto Momoko un poco nerviosa ya que Brick estaba demasiado cerca de ella. En eso Brick la tomo por la cintura y la beso, al principio fue un beso tierno que ella correspondio, pero despues fue pasando a una lleno de pasion, hubieran seguido asi de no ser porque gritaron

-¡Vallanse a un hotel! - gritaron los verdes

-Nos vamos - dijo Brick con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿A donde? - pregunto Momoko sin caer

-¿A donde nos dijeron que nos fueramos? - pregunto Brick con una sonrisa de lado, Momoko lo analizo y entendio, a lo que se puso roja y le dijo:

-Pervertido

-Ha veo que ya estamos bien – dijo Brick

-Maldito pervertido – dijo mirándolo molesta

-Así me quieres – dijo Brick con una sonrisa, Momoko salió y azoto la puerta

Momoko se sentía muy frustrada pero a la vez ese beso le había ¿gustado? Brick la tenia dando vueltas, habia algo que le atraia en el pero no sabia que hacer pero aun asi ella no podía ver a los hombres por una sola razón y esa razón estaba ligada a esos seis muchachos. Los seis causantes de su frialdad y odio a los hombres.

* * *

Yo: Despues sabran cual es la razon por la cual Momoko no puede ver a los hombres

Aly: Ya me di una idea

Christine: Y yo

Yo: Bueno eso es todo cuidense

Aly: Hasta la proxima

Christine: Dejen sus reviews n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Yo: Hola gente bonita de fanfiction :D Bueno ayer no pude subir cap ya que ya comenzamos con los cursos de la prepa

Aly: TT-TT Por desgracia

Christine: Yo me alegro de entrar

Hikaru: Ha yo aun sigo de vacaciones :D

Yo y Aly: Callate Hikaru -_-*

Hikaru: Bueno en los reviews preguntaban que si yo era real y para que todos sepan, soy el hermano mayor de Kiara mi nombre no es Hikaru sino Israel pero me gusta mas Hikaru n.n. Ha les dije que tenia fans :D

Yo: -_-* Presumido

Aly: Tambien nosotras dos somos reales :)

Christine: Y tambien un tanto a locados

Hikaru: Brick en esta historia estas locas lo hicieron pervertido asi que no se sorprendan si los dos Him (Brick y Butch) son pervertidos. Y no te preocupes ferdita99 tal vez en otro capitulo YO REAPARESCA!

Yo: -_-* dejando eso aun lado. Ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertenece, solo nos pertenece el personaje de Hikaru y la trama

Aly: Advertencias UA, lenguaje inapropiado

Christine: Momoko no lleva su cabello en una coleta, lo lleva suelto con una diadema que tiene un pequeño moño, Miyako tiene sus dos coletas que le llegan hasta la cintura, Boomer tiene 19 años, Butch veinte, y Brick 21

Hikaru: La razon de porque Momoko odia a los hombres saldra hasta despues, sin mas que decir aqui esta la historia, dejen sus reviews, y si tengo mas fans comenten :D

Todas: -_-*

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano ya que no querían escuchar las estruendosas trompetas. Solo dos se quedaron dormidos. El general llego y vio solo a cuatro de los seis que deberían estar así que subió a la habitación con la puerta verde manzana y sonó la trompeta haciendo que Kaoru se cayera de la cama y maldijera al general. Después se dirigió hacia la habitación con la puerta verde oscuro y volvió a sonar la trompeta haciendo que Butch caiga de la cama

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué nos tienen que despertar de esa, pinche manera? – pregunto Butch enojado

-Para que aprendan a levantarse temprano – dijo el general – vístanse y bajen

Los demás estaban riendo a carcajadas era divertido ver como el general despertaba a ese par de gruñones que la verdad se parecían mucho. Ambos bajaron molestos y al ver a los demás riéndose se enfurecieron más.

-Hoy – dijo el general – veremos las armas de fuego y los coordinadores serán Butch y Kaoru

Los dos los miraron maliciosamente a lo que todos tragaron en seco si había alguien a los que les tenían miedo era a esos dos. Todos se echaron a rogarle al general que no los dejara a cargo

-Por favor general, todo menos eso – rogaba Boomer

-Por el bien de todos no los deje a cargo – rogaba Miyako

-Sabemos que ellos son los expertos pero por favor todo menos ellos – rogaba Brick

-Haremos lo que sea con tal de que no los deje a cargo – rogó Momoko

-No sean exagerados – dijo Kaoru – no pasa que los dejemos todos agonizantes

-Es verdad, solo los dejaremos un poco heridos pero no tanto – dijo maliciosamente Butch

-Muchachos váyanse al patio ya o sino dejare a Butch y a Kaoru a cargo por el resto de la semana

Para cuando acabo de decirlo todos salieron corriendo rumbo al patio donde había muchas mesas con armas, Momoko se acerco a una de las mesas y vio las diferentes pistolas y municiones. Momoko tomo dos pistolas y las examino pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Walther P99 muy buena elección Momoko – dijo Butch acercándose

-Gracias – dijo Momoko

-¿Por qué escogiste esas? – pregunto Butch

-Solo tome un arma al azar y así ver si tu hermano sale corriendo si me ve con un arma – dijo Momoko

-Mejor déjalo inconsciente como cuando fueron por nosotros – dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Na eso seria demasiado fácil prefiero asustarlo o golpearlo – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-Ya vine – dijo Miyako con su habitual sonrisa

-Bien las dos tomen un arma y veremos que tal corren y disparan – dijo Butch.

Ambas chicas tomaron un arma, Momoko volvió a coger las Walther P99 mientras que Miyako tomo un revolver. Las dos comenzaron a correr por una pista de obstáculos disparando a los diferentes blancos, Miyako, al ser la más rápida, logro abarcar más espacio y Momoko al ser más ágil logro dar a más blancos. Butch se acerco a ellas aplaudiendo

-Nunca conocí a chicas como ustedes y vaya que son buenas – dijo Butch – para ser chicas claro esta

-Las chicas somos igual de buenas que los chicos – dijo Momoko indignada

-No, no lo creo – dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Claro que si y si no nos crees – dijo Momoko mirando a Kaoru - ¿Por qué no combates contra Kaoru? Ella seguramente te vencería en un dos por tres

-¿Y por que no una de ustedes dos? – pregunto Butch sin quitar su sonrisa sínica

-Porque Miyako te vencería con su rapidez, ella iría mas contra Boomer y yo con mi astucia, por desgracia, iría contra Brick, así que la que esta a tu nivel de fuerza seria Aly – dijo Momoko confiada

-¿Quieres apostar? – Pregunto Butch – Un duelo, chicos contra chicas ¿aceptas?

- primero hablemos con Kaoru y los chicos – dijo Momoko

Con Kaoru y los chicos…

-Bien tomen un arma y comiencen a correr por la pista de obstáculos – dijo Kaoru

Brick tomo una Walther P22 y Boomer una pistola con mira laser. Los dos comenzaron a correr y al igual que las chicas lo hicieron muy bien, Boomer con su rapidez y Brick con su agilidad y astucia. Cuando terminaron vieron como Momoko, Miyako y Butch se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Kaoru! – dijo Momoko – este imbécil cree que los chicos son mejores que las chicas

-Estas idiota si crees que ustedes son mejores que nosotras – dijo Kaoru

-Vamos chicas no es por ofender pero las mujeres son consideradas el sexo débil – dijo Brick

-Hare que te trajes tus palabras – dijo Momoko

-Chicas no es para mal pero ellos tienen razón, las chicas son un tanto mas sensibles que los chicos – dijo Boomer

-Nosotras también podemos ser fuertes – dijo Miyako ofendida

-Chicas – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – ellos no comprenderán, recuerden que las chicas son mas listas que los chicos

-Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso – dijo Brick – una competencia. Chicos vs. Chicas, los perdedores serán los esclavos de los ganadores por un mes

-Bien prepárense para perder – dijo Kaoru

-Eso lo veremos – dijo Butch

-Un momento muchachos – dijo el general – primero pasaremos a la última etapa que son bombas y explosivos. Después de eso tendrán su dichosa competencia – todos lo miran y con la mirada le preguntan ¿A que equipo le va? El general por no meterse en problemas con esos seis dice: - debo decirles que los dos sexos son fuertes así que, que gane el mejor.

Todos se miraron con molestia y entraron a comer algo. Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako seguían molestas con los chicos por decir que las chicas son el sexo débil. Los chicos también estaban enojados por haber dicho que las chicas son mas listas que los chicos así que nadie se dirigió la palabra durante todo el día. Hasta que…

-Ok esto me esta aburriendo – le dijo Butch a sus hermanos

-Si pero ¿Qué quieres hacer? Las tres están juntas y juntas son muy peligrosas – dijo Brick

-Pero ¿y si vamos los tres? – dijo Butch con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No es mala idea – dijo Brick con una sonrisa sínica

-¿Ustedes son masoquistas o que? Esas chicas nos mataran si las molestamos ahorita – dijo Boomer con miedo

-Vamos ¿no me dirás que les tienes miedo a unas nenitas o si? – pregunto Butch

-No es miedo es respeto – dijo Boomer

-Si como no – dijeron Brick y Butch con sarcasmo

-Anda estas con nosotros no te pasara nada – dijo Brick levantándose de la mesa

-Bien – dijo Boomer resignado, también poniéndose de pie

-Esto será divertido – dijo Butch

Los tres se acercaron a las chicas muy sigilosamente y les tiraron encima a cada una un balde de agua helada. Las chicas los miraron con auras asesinas y con los ojos prácticamente en llamas

-Les damos tres segundos para correr – dijo Momoko

-¡Corran! – grito Brick

Cada uno corrió por su lado, Butch corrió hacia el patio donde entrenaban, Boomer corrió hacia el jardín y Brick corrió por toda la sala aventándole almohadas a Momoko.

**Con Butch**

-Ven acá maldito cobarde esta si me la pagas – grito Kaoru mas que furiosa

-Solo fue una broma no era para que te enojaras tanto nena – dijo Butch corriendo mas rápido ya que Kaoru ya casi lo alcanzaba

-De esta no te salvas – grito Kaoru

-Mierda me esta alcanzando – dijo Butch acelerando el paso

-Ahora si te mato

-Joder me va alcanzar – pensaba Butch

-Te tengo - dijo Kaoru. Butch logro safarce pero aun asi recibio un buen golpe en la cara por parte de Kaoru. La cual se le fue encima y comenzaron a pelear

**Con Boomer**

-No puedo creer que hayas echo esto Boomer – dijo Miyako apunto de llorar

-No. Miyako perdóname. Fue todo culpa de ellos, lo juro. Yo no quería mojarte, ellos me obligaron, por favor no llores – decía Boomer muy nervioso

-¡WAAA! – comenzó a llorar Miyako a mares

-No, no llores por favor perdóname, soy un estúpido al hacerles caso a ese par, enserio perdóname Miyako. Deja de llorar – Boomer estaba súper nervioso no sabia que hacer hasta que vio unas flores, las tomo hiso un pequeño ramo y se las dio a Miyako

-¿Son para mi? – pregunto Miyako dejando de llorar

-Si, por favor discúlpame Miyako.

-Esta bien Boomer, te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

-No, no lo hare lo prometo

-Por cierto – dijo Miyako para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Boomer, el cual quedo idiotizado digo ruborizado por el beso

**Con Brick**

-Te voy a matar – gritaba Momoko mientras intentaba alcanzar a Brick

-Vamos princesa si solo fue una broma – dijo Brick aventándole una almohada a la cara

-No me llames así y créeme que sufrirás por tu maldita bromita

-Te hacia falta una refrescadita para bajarte los humos – dijo con una sonrisa sínica

-Así pues tú serás el que necesitara hielo y muchos vendajes para cuando termine contigo – dijo Momoko persiguiéndolo por toda la casa

-Primero alcánzame preciosa

-Eres un maldito sínico Him

-Y tú una aburrida Akatsutsumi

-Ven acá – dijo Momoko alcanzándolo pero no conto con que Brick se girara la tomara de las muñecas y la tirara al piso con el encima

-Aquí estoy – dijo Brick aun encima de ella. Momoko intento quitarselo de encima pero no lograba moverlo ni un poco

-Quítate de encima Brick – dijo Momoko enojada

-Obligame - dijo Brick con una mirada divertida

-Te quitas o te quito - dijo Momoko ya harta

-Quiero ver que lo intentes - dijo Brick con una sonrisa burlona

Momoko se harto, le iba a pellizcar nuvamente el nervio hasta que...

-¿Que estan haciendo? - preguntaron Miyako y Boomer

-¡Nada! - dijo Momoko poniendose un poco roja

-Eso no decias hace unos momentos princesa - dijo Brick aun encima de ella

-¿Que esta pasando aqui? - preguntaron Kaoru y un Butch muy golpeado

-Antes de decirte dime ¿que te paso? - pregunto Brick intentando no reirse

-Nada que te importe - dijo Butch, Momoko aprovecho el que Brick se distrajera y le pellizco el nervio haciendo que Brick cayera completamente sobre ella, lo cual hiso sonrojar mucho a Momoko

-Fue una mala idea - decia Momoko intentando quitarse a Brick de encima - ¿me ayudan?

-Ya voy - dijo Kaoru para acercarse y quitar a Brick encima de Momoko

-Gracias - dijo Momoko levantandose

-No importa - dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

-¿Te vengaste? - pregunto Momoko al ver a Butch todo golpeado

-¿Tu que crees? - dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa maligna

-Miyako ¿y esas flores? - pregunto Momoko

-Este... yo... jeje... bueno... lo que paso... jeje - intentaba explicar Miyako muy sonrojada al igual que Boomer

-Ah ya entiendo - dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona - tu y la nenita de mi hermano ya son novios ¿verdad?

-¡¿QUE?! - dijeron los dos sonrojandose como un tomate a lo que Kaoru y Butch se echaron a reir mientras Momoko sonreia ya que se le hacia que eran el uno para el otro

-NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVIOS - dijeron los dos rubios mas que sonrojados

-Hahahaha entonces hahaha ¿por que se ponen rojos? hahaha - decia Kaoru entre risas

-Este... nosotros... bueno porque... ¡Ah! Ustedes tambien se gustan y nosotros no decimos nada - dijo Boomer haciendo que los dos pelinegros pararan de reir y lo fulminaran con la mirada

-¡NOSOTROS NO NOS GUSTAMOS! - dijeron los dos verdes enojados

-Bueno.. yo solo decia - dijo Boomer escondiendose tras de Momoko

-Admitanlo de una vez chicos - dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-Que no nos gustamos - gritaron los dos pelinegros

-Que si - dijo Momoko

-Que no - dijeron los pelinegros

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

**DOS HORAS DESPUES (Brick ya habia despertado y estaba ayudando a Momoko)**

-Que si - dijeron los pelirojos

-Que no - dijeron los pelinegros

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Que no - dijeron los pelirojos sabiendo que caerian

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si y punto final - dijeron los pelinegros, mientras que los otros cuatro se echaban a reir a mas no poder. Los verdes analizan lo que dijeron y se sonrojan a mas no poder

-Hahahahahahahahahahaha - se reian los otros cuatro de ellos. Mientras que los dos verdes se enojaron y comenzaron a perseguir a los otros. Los demas que pararon de reir al ver la mirada asesina de los verdes se echaron a correr

* * *

Yo: Hahaha pobre Boomer se puso muy nervioso

Christine: A mi me dio ternura

Hikaru: A mi me encanto como los verdes cayeron con el truco de los rojos y aceptaron que se gustan

Aly: A mi me encanto la broma de los chicos

Yo: Bueno eso es todo por hoy

Hikaru: Esperamos que les guste

Aly: Un saludo a 29, a Una-demente-suelta que nos ha dado muchos consejos...

Hikaru: ...a ferdita99, a Kaoru Matsubara y a Cassgoto muchas gracias por sus reviews y un saludo a todas mis fans, si son mis fans comenten para demostrarles a estas que tengo fans (a parte de ferdita99 :) )

Yo: Bueno cuidense, nos leemos, dejen sus reviews n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Yo: Hola gente linda de fanfiction hehe perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero es que como ahora estoy en cursos de la prepa no puedo actualizar tan seguido

Aly: Pero aqui esta el cap 9 y todos estamos muy contentos porque

TODOS: LLEGAMOS A LOS 27 REVIEWS

Hikaru: Y yo tengo otra fan, un abrazo para mis dos *w* fans Kaoru Matsubara y ferdita99

Christine: agradecemos por sus reviews a Guest, Kaoru Matsubara, karito, Obsesin-Pocky23, powerdark, ferdita99, CassGoto, Annim BrickxBloss-Reds. Tambien un agradecimiento especial para Una-demente-suelta por sus concejos, los apreciamos mucho por cierto...

TODOS: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO

Yo: hehe se que ya te habia felicitado por PMs pero aun asi.

Hikaru: Bien ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertenece

Aly: Dejen sus reviews

Christine: Sin mas que decir aqui esta el cap

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano inclusive Kaoru y Butch. El general los vio y se sorprendió de verlos a todos despiertos.

-Creo que cargue la trompeta en vano pero bueno – dijo el general – muchachos hoy veremos bombas y explosivos con Brick y Momoko

-Si – dijeron los dos

-Pero nada de tóxicos – dijo el general

-Los vamos a enseñar no a matar – dijeron los dos a coro

-Y mañana será nuestra competencia – dijo Butch con una sonrisa de lado

-Los vamos a vencer – dijo Kaoru confiada

-En tus sueños – dijo Butch

-Bien chicos vayamos al patio antes de que aquí comiencen una guerra en la cocina – dijo Brick

Todos fueron al patio y ahí vieron diferentes tipos de bombas, bombas de humo, dinamita, etc. Al igual que los demás, Brick fue donde las chicas y Momoko donde los chicos.

Estuvieron todo el día aprendiendo como hacer bombas, como desactivarlas, como encenderlas, etc. Corrían por la pista de obstáculos lanzando pequeñas granadas, o desactivando la dinamita.

Durante el día casi no hicieron nada, solo lo normal; Kaoru y Butch peleando, Miyako y Boomer platicando animadamente y Brick molestando a Momoko la cual lo golpeo varias veces. Butch y Kaoru estaban peleando y entre esas peleas Brick se acerco disimuladamente a Butch y lo empujo hacia Kaoru y Momoko empujo discretamente a Kaoru

-Ay me caigo – dijo Brick empujando a su hermano

-¡Ten mas cuidado estúpido! – dijo Butch acercándose a Kaoru por culpa del empujón

-Perdón Kaoru, no te vi – dijo Momoko empujando a su amiga

-Fíjate por donde vas, Momoko – dijo Kaoru cayendo a los brazos de Butch.

Por culpa del empujón ambos, Butch y Kaoru terminaron demasiado cerca, sus narices rozando. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, separándose de golpe.

-No te me acerques idiota – dijo Kaoru sonrojada

-Tu fuiste la que cayo a mis brazos pero no te culpo, no eres la única que quiere estar conmigo – dijo Butch haciendo enojar a Kaoru

-¡Imbécil! – dijo Kaoru enojada y un poco triste. Esta se fue hacia su habitación donde tiro el portazo y se encerró. Butch tuvo un impulso de ir con ella, subió a la habitación de Kaoru pero algo le impidió tocar su puerta, así que opto por irse a su habitación lleno de culpa y un tanto arrepentido por lo que dijo.

A la mañana siguiente, Butch bajo y vio a Kaoru la cual estaba desayunando junto a los demás. El general llego junto con dos soldados que verían las competencias que tendrían los chicos y las chicas.

-¿Listas para perder? – dijo Butch con tono arrogante

-Ha, estas idiota si crees que ustedes tres pueden vencernos – dijo Kaoru

-Bien si están tan seguras que ganaran ¿Qué les parecería apostar? – dijo Brick

-Chicos no creo que sea buena… - intento decir Boomer

-¿Qué quieren apostar? – pregunto Momoko

-Chicas no deberíamos – intento decir Miyako

-Los que pierdan serán los esclavos de los ganadores por un mes ¿Aceptan? – pregunto Butch

-Claro – dijeron Kaoru y Momoko

-Y apostaron – dijeron resignados Boomer y Miyako

-Bien muchachos ya tenemos listo el campo de batalla – dijo el general

-¿Cuál campo de batalla? – preguntaron todos

-Bueno donde competirán – dijo el general - ¡Vamos afuera!

Todos se dirigieron al patio donde había armas de batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, diferentes obstáculos, una pista de carreras y pruebas de resistencia.

-Bien muchachos, lo que deben hacer es simple – dijo el general – los primeros en llegar a la meta ganaran, primero deberán correr a través de la pista de obstáculos, después deberán cruzar a través del campo minado y por ultimo correrán a través de la pista de carreras, mas sin embargo si llega a haber un empate un miembro de cada equipo se enfrentaran en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo así que… ¡Todos a sus puestos! Y ¡Que gane el mejor sexo! – Boomer y Miyako se pusieron en la última fase que era la prueba de velocidad, Brick y Momoko se pusieron en la segunda fase en el campo minado y al principio en la pista de obstáculos estaban Butch y Kaoru - ¡En sus marcas! – Todos se ponen en posición - ¡Listos! – se preparan - ¡FUERA!

Kaoru y Butch corrieron a través de la pista de obstáculos, se arrastraron por debajo de una red, se balancearon en una cuerda sobre lodo, escalaron un muro y llegaron donde Brick y Momoko, la primera en llegar fue Kaoru, Momoko comenzó a ver todo el campo minado e iba haciendo una simple combinación entre pasos largos y pequeños saltos, Brick la alcanzo rápidamente y ambos estaban muy reñidos. Ambos llegaron por igual donde Boomer y Miyako, ambos comenzaron a correr y al final termino siendo empate.

-¡Y fue un empate! – dijo el general muy emocionado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Debe de estar bromeando! – dijeron todos

-No – dijo el general – fue final de fotografía y fue un empate

-¿Quiénes serán los que se enfrenten? – pregunto uno de los soldados

-Yo – dijo Kaoru

-Y yo – dijo Butch

-Bien, ambos escojan un arma – dijo el otro soldado. Kaoru escogió una espada, al igual que Butch

-Muy bien, no quiero nada de heridas graves, el primero en ser desarmado será el perdedor así que ¡COMIENCEN! – Dijo el general

Kaoru fue la primera en atacar, se estaba desquitando por todo lo que le había hecho Butch, mientras que este esquivaba y contraatacaba los golpes dados por ella. Ambos parecían sincronizados, como si fuera una danza que habían ensayado desde antes

-Peleas bien – dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Ya lo sabia – dijo Kaoru orgullosa de que su padre le haya enseñado esgrima

-Oye lamento lo que te dije ayer – dijo Butch esquivando un ataque de ella

-¿De que hablas? – pregunto ella contraatacando

-De lo que te dije cuando el imbécil de mi hermano y tu amiga nos empujaron – dijo Butch

-No importa – dijo Kaoru con un ligero sonrojo

-Claro que importa… por que te hizo sentir mal – dijo Butch un poco cabizbajo

-Eso no es verdad – dijo con su sonrojo más fuerte

-Claro que si porque sino te hubiera importado, no te hubiera molestado y yo no me sentiría así de arrepentido por haberte dicho eso – dijo Butch alzando un poco su tono de voz

-Claro que no además… espera ¿estás arrepentido? – pregunto Kaoru incrédula

-Si, porque esas chicas no me importan – dijo Butch abusando de la distraccion de la chica y volando la espada de la misma – Te vencí – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-¡¿Pero que?! – Grito Kaoru enojada - ¡Quiero la revancha!

-Lo siento, nena pero te vencí y eso significa que tu y tus amiguitas serán nuestras esclavas por un mes – dijo sonriendo

-¡No puede ser! – grito Kaoru

-¡KAORU! – gritaron Momoko y Miyako

-Con eso les demostramos que somos los mejores – dijo Brick con una sonrisa triunfal

-No es justo, ese imbécil me distrajo – dijo Kaoru enojada

-Lo siento no es mi culpa que tu seas tan distraída – dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Ahora si estamos fritas – dijeron las tres

* * *

Aly: Pobres de las chicas

Christine: Si, no me imagino lo que los chicos les haran

Yo: Las compadesco

Hikaru: Eso pasa por distraerse

Aly: ¿Quien no se distrae cuando alguien le dice algo como eso?

Christine: Yo pienso que fue trampa

Yo: Bien pues en el siguiente capitulo sabran lo que los chicos le tienen preparado a las chicas (se aceptan peticiones y recomendaciones)

Hikaru: Bien nos vemos en el siguiente cap

Aly: Cuidense

Christine: Dejen sus reviews

TODOS: Adios :)


	10. Chapter 10

Aly: Hola gente bonita de fanfiction, esta vez Christine y yo abriremos el cap y al final estaran Hikaru y Kiara

Christine: Agradecemos mucho los comentarios que nos han dejado

Aly: En este cap, empieza lo emocionante

Christine: Ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertenece, solo nos pertenece la trama y el prsonaje de Hikaru

Aly: Sin mas que decir aqui esta el cap... dejen sus reviews

* * *

-¡Esperen! – dijo Momoko

-¿Que? – dijeron los hermanos Him

-¡Queremos la revancha! – dijeron las tres al unisonó

-Ustedes perdieron ¿Por qué tendríamos que aceptar? – pregunto Brick

-Porque sino lo hacen haremos que el resto de sus días sean los peores – dijo una furiosa Kaoru

-Y además aumentaremos la apuesta – dijo Momoko – el perdedor serán los esclavos de los ganadores por tres meses

-¿Qué dicen? – pregunto Miyako. Los tres hermanos se miraron y sonrieron

-Bien, lo haremos – dijo Brick

-Bien entonces, cada quien ira contra su contraparte – dijo Kaoru

-Eso significa que te toca pelear conmigo, princesa – dijo Brick

-Si pero créeme que no me dejare vencer por alguien como tu – dijo Momoko molesta

-Ya lo veremos – dijo Brick con una sonrisa arrogante

-Muy muchachos – dijo el general – para no hacer de esto más largo y más peligroso todos combatirán cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas, sin explosivos, sin nada más que sus cuerpos. Así que, que gane el mejor. ¿Quiénes serán los primeros?

-Nosotros – dijeron Boomer y Miyako

-Muy bien entonces, el primero en caer será el perdedor – dijo el general - ¡Comiencen!

-_Tengo que ganar para así poder aunque sea invitarla a salir_ – pensaba Boomer mientras esquivaba una patada de ella – _diablos no puedo lastimarla, es tan linda y dulce… Vamos Boomer solo has que caiga y con eso todo habrá terminado_ – se repetía Boomer para sus adentros una y otra vez

Ambos peleaban demasiado sincronizados, se miraban a los ojos con miedo de dañarse, y para cuando los dos se dieron cuenta ambos estaban en el piso logrando empatar.

-¡Es un empate! – dijo el general

-Lo hiciste muy bien Miyako

-Gracias. Tú también lo hiciste muy bien Boomer – dijo Miyako con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Muy bien ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes? – pregunto el general

-¡Nosotros! – gritaron Butch y Kaoru

-Muy bien – dijo el general – Nada de golpes bajos, ni mordidas, ni rasguños, y por favor no se maten el uno al otro. Peleen limpio y con eso me refiero a los dos. Bueno ahora… ¡Empiecen!

Kaoru daba golpes certeros al estomago y cara de Butch, mientras que este intentaba esquivarlos, lo cual había logrado muy poco. Ambos tenían la misma fuerza así que sus golpes cada vez eran más y más fuertes. Kaoru intento derribarlo pero el aprovecho ese movimiento para hacer que ella cayera.

-¡El ganador es Butch! – dijo el general vitoreando al ganador

-Te volví a vencer nena – dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Fue solo suerte – dijo una molesta Kaoru

-Muy bien ahora los últimos en competir – dijo el general – Momoko y Brick pasen

-Bien – dijeron los dos poniéndose en posición de pelea

-¿Estas se gura de esto? Aun puedes rendirte – dijo Brick con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo jamás me dejo vencer y menos contra alguien como tu – dijo fríamente Momoko

-Bien, entonces prepárate a perder – dijo Brick soltándole una patada a la joven la cual lo esquivo apenas. Ambos peleaban con la misma habilidad, sus golpes eran estratégicos casi al punto de pensar los mismos golpes que daría el otro.

Pelearon así durante un rato hasta que con un par de golpes y una patada Momoko logro hacer caer a Brick el cual estaba en shock, no era la primera vez que esa chica lo vencía pero el no podía afrontarlo, nadie nunca en su vida había logrado vencerlo, hasta que esa chica, esa joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rosas apareció en su vida.

-La ganadora es Momoko – dijo el general muy emocionado

-Vaya hermano ¿Quién lo diría? Te volvió a vencer una ni… - intento decir Butch hasta que un golpe se planto en su rostro

-¡Cállate! – grito Brick furioso para después salir por la puerta principal dejando a todos muy sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Brick

Momoko intento ir tras el pero una mano la detuvo

-Déjalo, necesita estar solo – dijo Boomer un poco cabizbajo. Momoko quería ir tras el y saber por que actuaba así mas sin embargo sabia que Boomer tenia razón, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y analizar las cosas. Ella simplemente se dirigió a su habitación sintiéndose culpable por la ida de Brick.

Mientras tanto Brick recorría las calles de la ciudad, se sentía frustrado porque una chica lo venció, pero el sabia que ella no era cualquier chica, ella era especial, diferente a las demás. Siempre con su semblante serio pero al momento en que la molestaba, ella hacia un pequeño puchero antes de gritarle mil cosas a la cara. Eso lo hizo sonreír, sabia que el la sacaba de quicio pero aun asi no podia evitar hacerla enojar. Le gustaba verla enojada, ya que inconscientemente hacia un pequeño puchero, el cual le parecia a Brick tierno.

No podia sacarsela de la cabeza, desde el primer momento en que la vio, se asombro por que una chica tan hermosa como ella pudiera llegar a ser tan peligrosa y fuerte. Volvio a sonreir ya que esa chica a pesar de haberlo frustrado, comenzaba a sentir algo por ella pero aun no sabia que era... de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos,

Mientras iba caminando, en un callejón escucho un ruido, así que decidió averiguar que era lo que lo había provocado. Al entrar al callejón seis figuras lo rodearon.

-Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí – dijo sicario 1

-Mierda para que me sali de la casa – penso Brick

-El mayor de los hermanos Him. Que casualidad que te encontremos por aqui y sobre todo solo - dijo sicario 1

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema - respondio secamente Brick

-Tranquilo, no era para que te pusieras asi - dijo sicaria 1

-Cuando nos dijeron que tu y tus hermanitos ayudarían a atraparnos nos molestamos ya que tres villanos persiguiendo a seis colegas. eso si que no esta bien, Him – dijo sicario 2

-No busco problemas – dijo Brick poniéndose a la defensiva

-Nosotros tampoco – dijo sicaria 1

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunto Brick molesto

-Que te unas a nosotros – dijo sicario 3

-¿Qué? – pregunto Brick confundido

-Tal y como lo oyes, queremos que te nos unas – dijo sicario 1 a lo que Brick le miro confundido – y tranquilo, si traicionas a esas perras y a tus hermanos, no pasara nada. Nosotros te protegeremos y no dejaremos que te lleven a prisión

-Si te unes a nosotros podrás vengarte de los que te mandaron a prisión – dijo sicaria 2

-Y también podrás tener todo lo que tú desees – dijo sicaria 3 sonriendole de una manera un tanto sensual

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a la casa de protección a testigos, hacer como si nada y a su mero momento… los dejas – dijo con una sonrisa malévola sicario 1

-Yo… - Brick no sabia que decir, por una parte estaban sus hermanos y por la otra la chica que le había llamado la atención. No podia hacerles eso mas sin embargo habia algo que le decia que lo intentara

-Piénsalo, después nos darás tu respuesta – dijo sicario 1 a lo que todos se fueron dejando solo a Brick

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – se pregunto Brick

Era media noche y Brick toda vía no volvía, todos ya se habían ido a dormir excepto una persona que esperaba que Brick llegara sano y salvo. Momoko estaba en la sala con una taza de te esperando a que Brick llegara. Dio la una de la madrugada y ni rastro de Brick, Momoko ya se había preocupado y había decidido ir a buscarlo, pero al momento en que iba a abrir la puerta, el entro. Brick entro con la mirada perdida.

Momoko no pudo contenerse y abrazo fuertemente a Brick lo que hiso que este volviera en si, al verla ahí esperándolo su corazón dio un salto. Estaba feliz de que la chica que tanto le había llamado la atención se haya preocupado por el. Pero aun así seguía molesto por haber perdido contra ella

-Me tenías preocupada ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué saliste así? – pregunto Momoko sin dejar de abrazarlo

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones – dijo alejándola de el

-¡Eres increíble! – dijo Momoko molesta

-Eso ya lo sabia – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-Eres un idiota, no puedo creer que me haya preocupado por alguien como… - antes de que terminara la frase unos labios aprisionaron los suyos, ella puso resistencia pero mientras más intentaba alejarlo el más cerca estaba. Una lagrima traicionera rodo por la mejilla de Momoko, el chico no paso por desapercibido esto, ella estaba llorando, se separo de ella y cuando a penas iba a decir algo sintió su mejilla arder, debido al golpe que ella le había propinado

-¿Y eso por que? – pregunto Brick molesto

-Por hacerme falsas ilusiones – dijo secamente mientras se iba a su habitación derramando cada vez más y mas lagrimas

-Por hacerme falsas ilusiones – se repetía el mismo sin poder creérselo pero no podía ser que la reina de hielo… ¿o si?

* * *

Yo: Brick eres un idiota T_T

Hikaru: En eso concuerdo contigo

Yo: Pero aun asi lo amo :3

Hikaru: Me das verguenza -_-U

Yo: Callate -_-*

Hikaru: Bueno eso es todo por ahora

Yo: Cuidense y dejen sus reviews

Hikaru: Un abrazo a todas mis fans

Yo: Solo tienes dos -_-*

Hikaru: Callate... Nos vemos


	11. Chapter 11

Christine: Hola a toda la gente de fanfiction, esta vez nos toco a Hikaru-kun y a mi presentar el capitulo

Hikaru: Y adivinen que... APARESCO EN ESTE CAPITULO

Christine: si, este cap estara lleno de sentimientos asi que pasen y leanlo

Hikaru: Agradecemos a todos por sus reviews y lo de los castigos vendrán hasta después por que ahora estará el drama. Guest ya somos dos solo que a mi me gano Kiara T_T, ferdita a ti y a todas mis fans les envío un beso y un abrazo

Christine: Sin mas que decir aqui esta el cap

* * *

Al día siguiente, Brick y Momoko estaban un tanto cansados, Momoko se había arrepentido de haberlo esperado. Todos parecían muy felices entre si, como si no les preocupara nada.

Momoko no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los dos rubios que se encontraban en el jardín. Boomer y Miyako estaban platicando animadamente sobre la vida del otro

-Entonces ¿salvaste a Brick de uno de los policías? – pregunto Miyako muy emocionada por los relatos del chico

-Si, si no hubiera sido porque lo vi caer. Lo habían atrapado – dijo Boomer un poco avergonzado

-Eres muy valiente Boomer, me gustaria ser tan valiente como tu – dijo Miyako

-No creo que quieras ser como yo - dijo Boomer cabizbajo

-¿Por que no? - pregunto una muy confundida Miyako

-Mis hermanos siempre dicen que soy un cobarde, que soy el más débil de los tres – dijo Boomer cabizbajo

-No debes hacerles caso – dijo Miyako – no dejes que los demás decidan quien eres, tienes el poder para decidirlo tu mismo

-Gracias Miyako, tu siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor

-No ay de que Boomer, - dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh… Miyako – balbuceo Boomer

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Miyako. En eso sintió como unos labios aprisionaban los suyos. Al principio se sorprendió por la acción del rubio pero después le correspondió. Ambos se besaban tan dulcemente, sin nada que les importase en ese momento. Cuando el aire les falto tuvieron que separarse de mala gana

-Mi… Miyako… yo… este… a mi… - intentaba decir Boomer muy nervioso y sonrojado – a mi… me… gustaría… que tu… y yo… ah ¡Miyako te gustaría ser mi novia! – dijo tan rápido que Miyako apenas lo entendió

-¿Qué? – pregunto muy sonrojada sin poder creer lo que había escuchado

-¿Que… si te gustaría ser mi novia? – pregunto un muy sonrojado Boomer

-Me encantaría – dijo Miyako abrazándolo

-Pero lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto… porque ya sabes como son mis hermanos – dijo Boomer un poco apenado

-Está bien, Boomy será como tu quieras – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios

-Gracias Miyako – dijo Boomer abrazándola

Los demás, que ni se habían molestado por saber donde estaban los rubios, estaban almorzando. Momoko se sentó en la mesa donde también estaba Brick. Momoko lo miro y lo vio molesto. El peli rojo ignoro la mirada de la chica ya que sabia que ella estaba molesta con el.

No cruzaron palabra alguna, todos sabían que algo había pasado anoche entre ellos dos pero no sabían de qué se trataba. Momoko apenas termino de almorzar y se fue a su habitación. Unas horas después comenzó a pensar si lo que le dijo a Brick había sido buena idea. Decidió ir a hablar con el.

Salió de su habitación y al salir vio a alguien entrando. Al verlo no pudo evitar correr hacia los brazos de su querido hermano Hikaru. El al verla no pudo contener toda la alegría que tenia por verla de nuevo.

-Estas aquí – dijo Momoko abrazando a su hermano

-Así es hermanita, y vine para ayudarlos en sus ataques – dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Lo que nos faltaba – dijo Brick con brusquedad – que un cerebrito venga a darnos órdenes

-¡A mi hermano no le hablas así! – dijo Momoko con enojo

-Yo le hablo a quien yo quiera como se me de mi regalada gana – dijo con el mismo tono agresivo

-Brick ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Boomer un poco exaltado por la actitud de su hermano

-No me pasa nada – dijo Brick con enojo – solo no me gusta seguir ordenes de cerebritos

-¿Ahora que demonios te pasa? – le grito Momoko – Ayer te molestas sin razón y te largas y no vuelves hasta la una de la madrugada y hoy estas inaguantable ¿Qué jodidos es lo que te pasa?

-Lo que me pasa es que prefiero pudrirme en la cárcel antes que seguir en esto maldito escuadrón – grito Brick

-Pues ahí esta la puerta – grito Momoko – si quieres largarte, hazlo, nadie te va a detener – dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-¡Me largo! – con eso ultimo Brick salió de la casa maldiciendo todo por lo bajo sin saber que al momento de irse. Una joven que ya no soportaba mas se derrumbo.

Momoko cayo de rodillas y se abrazo a si misma comenzando a llorar, se sentía culpable por su ida. Sentía un gran hueco en su corazón, su hermano al verla así se sorprendió, se suponía que ella odiaba a los hombres y ahora le lloraba a uno. Todos se sorprendieron al ver llorar a Momoko, la cual al sentir las miradas de todos subió corriendo hacia su habitación, donde se encerró y puso la música a todo lo que da para que nadie pudiera escucharla llorar.

Mientras tanto Brick sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero ya no podía soportar seguir ahí donde sus malditos sentimientos lo controlaban. Camino hasta la ciudad donde vio a uno de los sicarios como si lo estuviera esperando.

-¿Ya lo pensaste? – pregunto sicario 1

-Si y ya tome mi decisión. Iré con ustedes - dijo Brick

-Bien entonces bienvenido – dijo sicario 1 con una sonrisa malévola

* * *

Yo: ¡NO! ¡BRICK NO LO HAGAS! T_T

Aly: ¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE MOMOKO TE AMA? T_T

Yo: ferdita99 créeme cuando te digo que se siente horrible que jueguen con los sentimientos de una persona, lo se por experiencia.

Aly: Y yo... bueno eso es todo por hoy, dejen sus reviews

Yo: Nos leemos :) n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Aly: Hola gente linda de fanfiction

Hikaru: Como veran esta vez nos toco a Aly y ami presentar el cap n.n

Aly: Bueno, en este capitulo habra revelaciones pero no diremos cuales n.n

Hikaru: Ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertenece

Aly: Solo nos pertenece la trama y el personaje de Hikaru

Hikaru: Agradecemos sus reviews, sin mas que decir aqui esta el cap... o por cierto la apuesta quedara para después

* * *

En la casa de protección a testigos todos estaban preocupados por Momoko, tocaban su puerta pero solo se escuchaba más fuerte la música.

Brick se había ido y eso hacia que Momoko estuviera mas triste a cada momento, se odiaba a si misma por haberlo alejado de ella. Si tan solo hubiera una manera de que el volviera era lo que pensaba una y otra vez. En la planta baja estaban todos preocupados. Kaoru estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero no podía hacer nada por ella

-Déjala que se desahogue – dijo Butch obteniendo la atención de Kaoru

-Pero… ella siempre esta con nosotras no podría dejarla sola, no ahora que me necesita – dijo Kaoru un poco molesta, por alguna razón a Butch se le contraía el corazón al verla así de molesta porque el sabia que en realidad estaba triste

-Necesita estar sola – dijo Butch – se que siempre las apoya pero si se encerró es porque quiere estar sola

-Tal vez tienes razón – dijo Kaoru sentándose en uno de los sillones

-Siempre la tengo – dijo para reanimarla, a lo que ella le miro molesta

-Eres demasiado modesto – dijo con sarcasmo

-Ya lo se, es que soy impresionante – dijo Butch sentándose al lado de ella

-¿Por qué se habrá ido así Brick? – pregunto Kaoru ignorando el ultimo comentario de Butch

-Te diré algo – dijo Butch obteniendo la atención de ella – solo el se entiende

-Es igual a Momoko – dijo con una sonrisa que a Butch se le hizo… ¿tierna?

Al estar tan cerca de Kaoru, el sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con solo verla. Butch estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Kaoru pero no quería admitirlo, si lo admitía se sentiría débil frente a ella y eso no lo permitiría jamás.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado. Era el mediodía, todos estaban juntos en la sala pero algo les daba un mal presentimiento.

-Chicos – dijo Momoko obteniendo la atención de todos

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Boomer

-Tomen sus armas – dijo Momoko un poco tensa – tengo un mal presentimiento

Todos hicieron caso y tomaron cada quien un arma. Esperando lo peor Israel que los vio armados también tomo un arma por miedo de que lo fueran a sorprender. Todos estaban quietos guardando silencio. Cuando de repente siete figuras aparecieron balaceando a todos, las chicas se fueron detrás del sillón. Momoko comenzó a acercarse poco a poco mirando a cada uno hasta que encontró al que buscaba

-¡Logan! – grito sicario 2 al ver como Momoko le iba a disparar por la espalda

-¡Maldita, perra! – grito el mencionado disparándole

Después, en un momento en el que se congelo el tiempo Momoko vio a Brick del lado de los sicarios. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, Brick los había traicionado, las ganas de llorar desaparecieron y fueron remplazadas con odio.

Sicario y sicaria 2 disparaban a Kaoru y a Butch, los cuales usaban la mesa como escudo; sicaria y sicario 3 disparaban a Boomer y a Miyako los cuales usaban los sillones como barreras y por ultimo, el mencionado Logan, Brick y la sicaria 1 disparaban a Momoko y a Hikaru, los cuales disparaban lo mas que podían.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor! – gritaron Butch y Boomer a su hermano mayor

-No, solo estoy del lado del bando ganador – dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor al tener que atacar a sus hermanos

-¡Pagaras por tu traición, Him! – grito Hikaru

-Ha eso lo veremos – dijo con su misma sonrisa que fue borrada al escuchar a Momoko decir:

-¡Te odio! – en ese momento vio que los ojos de Momoko estaban cristalinos, y noto como sentía un vacio en su corazón pero lo reprimió y siguió atacando

Era un enfrentamiento a muerte hasta que los disparos dejaron de escucharse y fue reemplazada con una voz malévola

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos – dijo el llamado Logan (sicario1) – no saben el gusto que me da verlos vivos

-Quisiera decir lo mismo – dijo Momoko

-Vamos Momo ¿aun me guardas rencor? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-No como crees, si yo no soy rencorosa – dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite y me enfrentas? – pregunto con el mismo tono burlón

Momoko iba a ir a golpearlo pero Hikaru la detiene y le dice que no. Momoko mira a sus amigos y con una señal les dice que cubran sus bocas y narices, todos le hacen caso y se cubren sus bocas y narices con sus camisetas. Momoko saco una bomba de humo la cual encendió y se las aventó. Para cuando los sicarios se dieron cuenta ese gas ya los estaba dejando inconscientes mientras los demás salieron corriendo de ahí.

-¿Están todos bien? – pregunto Hikaru

-Si – dijeron los demás

-Tenemos que llegar al cuartel general, rápido súbanse a mi auto – dijo Hikaru. A lo que Miyako, Boomer y Butch le hicieron caso mientras Kaoru y Momoko se subieron a dos motocicletas y salieron de la casa. Condujeron rápidamente hasta llegar al cuartel general. Ahí el general los vio

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunto el general

-Atacaron la casa y… Brick Him estaba con ellos – dijo Hikaru

-Bien entonces al terminar todo esto el señor Him se ira directo a prisión – dijo el general

Todos entraron al cuartel. Los más afectados por la sorpresa de que su hermano los había traicionado fueron Butch y Boomer. Miyako se acerco a Boomer e intento animarlo, pero todo era en vano. Butch estaba furioso pero también estaba dolido, era la primera vez que su hermano los traicionaba y sintió un dolor horrible.

Por la noche ya cuando todos estaban más tranquilos, Butch vio a Kaoru sentada frente a una ventana viendo las estrellas.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Butch

-Si, solo extraño a mi familia – dijo con tristeza

-Los volverás a ver. Ya lo veras – dijo Butch haciendo que Kaoru se reanimara

-Muchas gracias Butch – dijo para después levantarse e irse. Mientras que el estaba sorprendido, no sabia el porque le había dicho eso. Más no se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso. Con eso comenzó a crear un plan con el cual le diría sus sentimientos a Kaoru, debía hacerlo.

* * *

Yo: ¿Cual sera su plan?

Christine: si quieren averiguarlo lo veran en el siguiente cap

Yo: nos vemos pronto, dejen sus reviews


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertenece, solo nos pertenece el personaje de Hikaru y la trama**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el cuartel general se preguntaban cómo convencerían a Brick de volver con ellos.  
-Esto es una pesadilla, perderemos—dice Butch.  
-Qué optimismo—responde con sarcasmo Kaoru  
-Es la verdad, ¿saben qué? Yo me voy Brick tiene razón, ellos son el bando ganador…  
Butch se fue y nadie hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo, ya que tenian un plan, Momoko iria a hablar con Brick y obligaron a Kaoru a hablar con Butch…  
Ambas van a regañadientes a buscarlos…

**CON KAORU:**  
Caminaba por un basurero, cuando…  
-Hola nena, por lo que veo ya no podías resistir ni un minuto sin mí -dijo Butch sonriendo arrogantemente  
-Cállate imbécil, estoy aquí porque tú y el idiota de tu hermano se unieron a los malos, si no vuelves con…  
-¿Contigo? No, me parece que no, ésa relación era demasiado absorbente.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes que volver con nosotros, los BUENOS—dijo resaltando la última palabra.  
-Bien muñeca, sólo te tengo que decir algo—dijo seductoramente acercándose a ella, Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y retroceder.  
-Número uno—dijo Kaoru recuperando la cordura—no me digas muñeca. Número dos, hablarás en casa…  
De repente los seis sicarios aparecieron y los rodearon, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y esperaban lo peor…  
-Bien… Esto no estaba en mi plan—dijo Butch arrepentido.  
-Qué emotivo—dice el sicario 2 dando falsas palmadas—pero tendremos que matarlos—dice mientras apunta con una pistola el corazón de Kaoru.  
-¡NO! ¡Por favor no! ¡Dispárenme a mí! ¡Pero no toquen a Kaoru! ¡Ella se merece vivir…! Kaoru, nunca te dije esto pero ¡TE AMO!—dijo poniéndose delante de ella viendo hacia todos lados por si alguno intentaba lastimarla  
Kaoru estaba boquiabierta detrás de Butch, después vio con atención a los sicarios, se dio cuenta de un detalle y empezó a reír a carcajadas en el suelo.  
-Ésos disfraces sí que son malos—dijo cuándo recuperó el aliento.  
De repente de los disfraces salieron Boomer, Miyako, Momoko, el general, Hikaru y uno de los soldados  
-¿Tan obvios fuimos?—pregunto Boomer decepcionado.  
-No, pero ésas armas son de juguete…  
Todos empezaron a reír, menos Butch, que estaba tirado en el suelo de rodillas, no quería declararse a Kaoru de ésta manera. Momoko se dio cuenta de que Butch estaba demasiado callado así que decidió hablar…  
-Bien, creo que tenemos que dejarlos…  
Y los seis se fueron dejando a los verdes solos.  
-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?—dijo Kaoru sonrojada.  
-S-sí.  
-P-pues, yo t-también siento lo mismo.  
Ambos se dieron un cálido pero corto beso, se levantaron ajenos al peligro que los rodeaba…

-Muy bien Momoko es tu turno - dijo Hikaru

-Ah ¿por que tengo que hacerlo yo? que vaya Boomer el es su hermano - dijo molesta

-A mi jamas me haria caso - dijo Boomer

-¿Y a mi si? - pregunto ironicamente

-Vamos solo intentalo - dijo Miyako

-Bien pero denme un arma - dijo Momoko a lo que todos la miraron con cara de ¿Lo mataras?

-¿Para que quieres el arma? - pregunto el general

-No matare a Brick, es por si alguno de los sicarios se le ocurre aparecer - dijo fastidiada

-Toma - dijo Hikaru, Momoko se fue dejando a todos atras comenzandose a preguntar si fue buena idea aceptar

CON Momoko:

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, tenia el arma guardada por si a Logan se le ocurría atacarla. Con la mirada buscaba al dueño de los hermosos orbes rojos

-_Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenia que venir justamente yo a buscarlo?_ – Pensaba Momoko – _Ese idiota nos traiciono y aun así me mandan a buscarlo_ – pensó mas molesta que antes

Momoko caminaba hasta que sintió a alguien tras de ella, se giro para ver quien la seguía. Al voltear no vio a nadie, siguió su camino con ese presentimiento. Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en pánico. Comenzó a caminar mas rápido hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo y ella no dudo en darle una patada pero el fue mas rápido y le tomo el pie, logrando así derribarla.

-¡SUELTAME! – Grito Momoko al ver quien era, intento tomar su arma pero el fue mas rapido y se la quito lanzandola lejos de ellos

El sujeto que la tenia, la tomo por ambos brazos y la arrojo a un callejón, poniéndose arriba de ella y sujetando sus brazos.

-Teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos Momo – dijo Logan (sicario 1) con una sonrisa malévola

-¡SUELTAME MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Grito Momoko forcejeando

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusto aquella noche que pasamos juntos? – dijo comenzando a besarla en el cuello

-¡Aléjate de mi maldito bastardo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! – gritaba Momoko con desesperación y… miedo

-Ya sabes que me gusta cuando gritas – dijo perverso siguiendola besando hasta que alguien grito...

-¡Aléjate de ella hijo de perra! – grito un chico el cual venia corriendo hacia Logan

-¡¿Pero que?! – iba a decir Logan hasta que alguien lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro

-¡Jamás! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Jamás intentes tocarla de nuevo! – grito el mismo chico

-Muy tarde, y créeme que tu traición lo pagaras caro – dijo Logan huyendo de ahí

-Momoko ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto

-¿Brick? – dijo viendo al mencionado con una mezcla de alegría, enojo, gratitud y… ¿amor? Momoko no dudo el lanzarse a sus brazos de manera de agradecimiento

-Si, soy yo – dijo sonriendo a la chica, la cual al recordar que el los habia traicionado lo abofeteo fuertemente - ¿Y eso por que? - grito molesto

-Por traicionarnos y esto… – dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y besándolo en los labios – por salvarme – sonrió, Brick le devolvió la sonrisa que después se le borro al recordar las ultimas palabras de Logan

-¿A que se refería ese imbécil cuando dijo que ya era tarde? – pregunto con voz fría

-Ah… sabia que este día llegaría pero quiero que todos escuchen así que… mejor vamos al cuartel – dijo caminando fuera del callejón – por cierto, si nos vuelves a traicionar… te castro - dijo de forma fria

Al escuchar esto Brick se asusto pero aun así la siguió. Había aclarado sus sentimientos y por fin los acepto. Dio gracias al cielo de que paso por ahí y escucho los gritos de Momoko, sino el maldito de Logan hubiera abusado de ella.

* * *

**Yo:** YEI! Brick volvio a salvarla

**Aly:** Eso es bueno y por fin en el siguiente cap saldra la razon por la cual Momoko odia a los hombres aunque de seguro ya muchos se habran hecho una idea

**Christine:** Agradecemos a Una-demente-suelta por ayudarnos con el dialogo de Kaoru y Butch

**Aly:** Agradecemos tambien a todos por sus reviews, ferdita espero que jamas te toque sufrir tanto por un hombre... no es bonito

**Yo:** Se que en el cap pasado me equivoque con el nombre hehe es que me estaba peleando con Hikaru y como el en realidad se llama Israel pues lo puse sin pensar y despues ya no me di cuenta asi que les pido una disculpa... a por cierto, Hikaru por el momento esta ocupado con unas cosas asi que nos pidio agradecer a todas sus fans incluyendo a ferdita99

**Christine:** Eso es todo por ahora los vemos en el sig cap

**TODAS:** DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! NOS VEMOS O LEEMOS DESPUES :D n.n


	14. Chapter 14

Yo: Hola gente linda de fanfiction... Bueno antes que nada me gustaria ofrecerles una disculpa por no haber actualizado pronto es que como ya entre a preparatoria ultimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir

Hikaru: Y no solo por la preparatoria sino porque tambien se la vive escondida de los mayores ya que la quieren novatear

Yo: Si T_T Y cierta persona en vez de ayudarme les dice donde estoy -_-*

Hikaru: n.n Hehe upsss

Yo: Bueno en serio les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Pero aqui les traigo al fin el porque Momoko odia a los hombres

Hikaru: Ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertenece

Yo: Solo nos pertenece la trama y el personaje de Hikaru

Hikaru: Sin mas que decir aqui esta la historia... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

* * *

Todos volvieron al cuartel donde el general los estaba esperando…

-Veo que la misión traer de vuelta a los Him fue todo un éxito – dijo orgulloso el general

-Chicos, en serio lamento el haberme ido así pero es que la verdad no quería aceptar mis sentimientos – murmuro Brick cabizbajo

-No te preocupes hermano, lo importante es que volviste – dijo Boomer

-General ¿enviaran a Brick a la cárcel terminando la misión? – pregunto Miyako

-Ya lo veremos – dijo el general serio

-Ahora si, tu me debes una explicación – dijo Brick mirando a Momoko

-Ah… (Suspiro) si lo se – dijo Momoko

-¿Explicación sobre que? – preguntaron los demás incluyendo a Hikaru

-Sobre el porque conozco a Logan y el porque odio a los hombres – dijo Momoko cabizbaja

-Momoko no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres – dijo Hikaru

-Hermano, por una vez en mi vida debo aprender a confiar en mi equipo sin importar que… Yo quiero que sepan lo que paso – dijo Momoko

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Momoko – dijeron todos

-Gracias… Bueno todo comenzó…

_Flash Back (Narra Momoko)_

_Era el tres de diciembre, eran las siete de la tarde, mi padre había ido por mí a mi clase de "niños especiales" _(Yo: ya ven que al principio dicen sus habilidades y dijeron que Momoko tiene exceso de adrenalina pues por eso la llevaban a clases especiales)_ los dos íbamos platicando y escuchando música cuando de repente sonó su celular. El contesto y cambio de dirección ahora no íbamos hacia mi casa íbamos hacia un edificio donde había muchos departamentos. Mi padre me dijo que esperara en el auto. El salió y se metió ahí, yo no le hice caso y lo seguí por todo el edifico hasta que llegamos a un departamento ahí mi padre derribo la puerta y entro. _

_De ahí salieron tres chicos y tres chicas, tomaron a mi padre de los brazos y comenzaron a apuñalarlo. Yo estaba en shock no podía ayudarle, quería socorrerlo pero no podía moverme. Uno de los hombres me vio, ahí mis piernas me respondieron y comencé a correr, corrí durante varias calles hasta que uno de ellos me alcanzo y me arrojo a un callejón ahí, el mismo que me aventó y otro, me tomaron por los brazos, yo gritaba que me ayudaran pero nadie iba, hasta que escuche la voz de mi amigo Logan_

_-¿Momoko? – pregunto Logan_

_-Logan ayúdame por favor – grite entre sollozos _

_-Momo que bueno que te encuentro – dijo Logan acercándose a mi como si el fuese un cazador y yo su presa– recuéstenla en el piso – les dijo a los dos que me tenían tomada por los brazos_

_No entendía por que ellos lo obedecían hasta que se posiciono arriba de mi, me tomo las dos manos con una sola, dio una seña a los otros dos y se fueron, ahí entendí lo que iba a hacerme, grite, llore pero nadie me ayudo, a el parecía gustarle que yo gritara así que me dejo seguir gritando _

_-Nunca te han dicho lo hermosa que eres Momo – dijo Logan. Sus dos ayudantes estaban vigilando que nadie se acercara, el comenzó a besarme, me tomo mis dos manos con una sola, y después de unos minutos con su mano libre comenzó a desgarrarme la ropa mientras yo gritaba y pedía ayuda._

_-No, Logan por favor no lo hagas te lo ruego por favor – yo gritaba suplicándole que me dejara en paz pero nunca me escucho. Parecía que no pararía y cada vez a mi me daba mas miedo, yo creí que el era mi amigo pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo único que quería era matar a mi padre y tenerme en su cama lo cual al no lograrlo, me violo._

_A el no le importo que yo fuera una niña aun así abuso de mi esa noche, me hizo añicos los sentimientos. Yo seguía con la esperanza de que mi padre o alguno de mis hermanos aparecieran para salvarme pero nadie llego, después de un rato caí inconsciente._

_ Estuve durante horas en ese callejón estaba muerta en vida. Hasta que por fin unos policías me encontraron y me llevaron a un hospital ahí mis hermanos llegaron corriendo. Yo estaba en cuidados intensivos debido a que estaba muy frágil. El cuerpo de mi padre lo encontraron en el departamento pero nunca hallaron al culpable, ni de mi violación ni del asesinato de mi padre._

_Unos meses después Hikaru y yo volvíamos de mis clases de "niños especiales" el intentaba hacerme sonreír pero yo estaba destrozada no podía sonreír ni nada por el estilo. Al llegar a casa vimos los autos de mis hermanos mayores, al entrar los buscamos. Hikaru busco abajo y yo arriba. Subí y busque a mis hermanos, entre a sus habitaciones pero al entrar en la del mayor… Grite… grite al ver a mis dos hermanos mayores tirados en el piso llenos de sangre. Al parecer alguien los había apuñalado, a mi mente volvió la imagen de esos seis malditos. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

**(Narracion Normal)**

-Desde entonces yo fui incapaz de confiar en alguien, desconfiaba hasta de mi propia sombra… - dijo Momoko con lágrimas amenazando con salir, viro a ver a sus dos amigas y sonrió – hasta que las conocí a ustedes dos

-¿Por qué jamás nos lo dijiste? – pregunto Kaoru muy seria

-Porque era doloroso para mí recordarlo – dijo Momoko derramando unas lagrimas

-¡Maldito bastardo! – Grito Brick asustando a todos los presentes - ¡Ahora si lo mato! – dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta la puerta

-¡Brick espera! – grito Momoko tomándolo del brazo – si vas solo te mataran

-No me importa… ¡Ese imbécil se atrevió a lastimar lo que mas quiero! – grito sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿Qué? – murmuro Momoko con un leve sonrojo

-¿Qué de que? – pregunto Brick poniéndose mas rojo que su gorra

-No te hagas Brick respóndele – dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona

-No se de que hablan – dijo haciéndose el tonto

-Vamos Brick díselo – apoyo Boomer a su hermano peli negro

-Que no se de que… - Brick fue interrumpido por un ligero murmullo que solo Brick logro escuchar

-Brick… repítelo por favor – murmuro Momoko con un brillo en sus ojos a lo que Brick no pudo negarse

-Tú eres lo mas importante para mi – dijo acercándose a Momoko, ella lo miro como si fuera una niña a la cual le regalaron lo que quería para su cumpleaños

-Brick… tu también eres lo mas importante para mi – dijo abrazándolo, Brick se separo unos centímetros de ella y la beso, la beso con anhelo, la extrañaba y demasiado. Momoko correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas de felicidad

-Ok ya fue mucho… mantengan distancia por favor – dijo Hikaru

-Hikaru, déjalos que no ves que se aman – dijo Miyako

-Aunque si siguen así los dos terminaran en una habitación – dijo Butch con tono burlón

-Si siguen molestando les tomaremos la palabra – dijo Brick abrazando a Momoko por la cintura, la cual lo miro de forma interrogativa – Vamos princesa solo es broma… a menos que tu quieras – dijo susurrándole lo ultimo al oído

-¡Brick!

-Hahaha solo bromeo

* * *

Aly: Me alegro que Brick por fin le haya confesado sus sentimientos a Momoko

Christine: Igual yo... Fue tan lindo

Aly: -_-U Si, si, si. Bueno esto es todo por ahora

Christine: Dejen sus reviews nos vemos luego n.n


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo:** ¡Perdon! T_T se que me he demorado demasiado en subir el cap pero es que la escuela esta pesadisima y no tengo tiempo de hacer nada T.T

**Aly:** Es verdad nosotras estamos igual T.T

**Christine:** Estoy de acuerdo

**Hikaru:** Estoy rodeado de quejosas T.T exceptuando a Christine

**Aly y Yo:** ¡¿Que nos estas diciendo maldito afeminado?!

**Hikaru:** Nada

**Yo:** Bueno sin mas contratiempos aqui les dejamos el cap

**Hikaru:** Ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertene

**Aly:** Solo nos pertenecen el personaje de Hikaru y la trama

**Christine:** Sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo

* * *

Todos se fueron a dormir pensando en ¿Qué harían para poder vencer a Logan y sus cómplices? Boomer no podía dejar de pensar, pensaba que si algo le llagaba a ocurrir a Miyako el mataría a cualquiera. Pero sus sueños no lo dejaban dormir así que decidió salir de su habitación por un poco de agua. Cuando salió vio una hermosa figura viendo el cielo a través de la ventana

Era Miyako viendo con melancolía por la ventana como si estuviera recordando algo, Boomer se acerco por atrás y la abrazo con ternura. Al principio Miyako se sorprendió de sentir unos brazos rodearle la cintura pero después se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su querido Boomer.

Christine se giro para verlo mejor y lo beso, fue un beso corto pero solo eso basto para demostrarle al joven cuanto lo quería

-¿Qué tanto mirabas? – pregunto con una sonrisa Boomer

-Solo observaba las estrellas y pensaba en como estarían mi abuelita – dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Estoy seguro que debe estar bien - dijo intentando reanimar a su pequeños angel

-Eso espero - dijo cabizbaja

-Ya veras que si

Boomer tomo el menton de Miyako y la beso dulcemente, con amor. Sin darse cuenta que dos figuras los veian desde afuera de la ventana

-Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo la primera silueta que parecia ser un hombre - al parecer todos aqui estan enamorados

-Eso parece - dijo la segunda silueta que parecia ser una mujer - ¿que te parece si les arruinamos su amor?

-Ese es un plan magnifico y estoy seguro que Logan lo aceptara con facilidad

-Bien entonces mañana mismo pondremos todo en marcha - sonrio malvadamente

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano incluyendo a Kaoru y a Butch (Yo: ¡El apocalipsis! hahaha)

-¿Y ese milagro de que ustedes dos se levanten temprano? - pregunto Brick sorprendido de ver a los verdes despiertos

-Hoy planearemos el ataque ¿no? - pregunto Butch

-Asi es - dijo Momoko tomando la mano de Brick

-Bueno, jamas nos perderiamos de la accion

-¿Se cayeron de sus camas cierto? - pregunto Momoko mirandolos fijamente

-Si - dijeron los dos

-Ya decia yo que era demasiado extraño que estuvieran despiertos tan temprano - dijo Brick con tono de burla

-Buen dia - dijeron los azules

-Buenos dias - dijeron todos

-Bien muchachos hoy comenzaremos a planear el ataque hacia Logan y sus complices

-Si - dijeron todos

-Bueno se iran por parejas - dijo Hikaru - preo no crean que los dejaremos ir con sus noviecitos (as) - dijo a lo que todos lo fulminaron con la mirada - iran en el siguiente orden: Brick con Kaoru, Butch con Miyako y Boomer con Momoko

-Y no quiero quejas ya que fue mi idea separarlos de ese modo - dijo el general a lo que todos suspiraron resignados

-Bien pero como haremos para encontrarlos - pregunto Momoko

-Facil, cuando atacaron la casa de proteccion a testigos unos nanorobots se pegaron a ellos incluyendote Brick - dijo Hikaru

-¡¿Que?! - dijo Brick

-Asi es, esos nanorobots son para saber donde se encuentran, y al parecer se encuentran divididos por toda la ciudad - dijo mostrando una pantalla donde se mostraban seis puntos rojos

-Cada uno ira al lugar especificado - dijo el general - pero deberan llevar esto - dijo mostrando toda una pared llena de armas y bombas

-Genial - dijeron todos tomando un arma cada uno

Cuando terminaron de recoger sus armas todos se dirigeron en parejas a buscar a los sicarios

**CON MOMOKO Y BOOMER**

Ambos se habian dirigido a la zona deshabitada de la ciudad

-Bien segun el rastreador deberian estar cerca de aqui - dijo Momoko

-Ay que estarnos con cuidado - dijo Boomer a lo que Kiara asintio

De repente dos siluetas se postraron frente a ellos, uno era un joven de pelo negro y ojos entre rojos y marron, la otra silueta era una chica de pelo largo y rubio cobrizo, sus ojos eran azules oscuros incluso mas que los de Boomer

-Logan - murmuro Momoko

-Veo que nos encontraron - dijo con burla Logan

-Y de aqui no pasa - dijo molesta Momoko

-Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre me salgo con la mia - respondio con sorna y odio

-¿Que? ¿Aun te duelen los golpes que te dejo Brick? - pregunto burlonamente Momoko

-¿Y tu todavia me temes? - pregunto de la misma forma Logan a lo que Momoko solto un bufido de molestia

-¿Como te llamas guapo? - pregunto la sicaria 3

-Eso no te importa - respondio secamente Boomer

-Ay que grosero, ¿que acaso no te enseñaron modales? - pregunto con sorna la sicaria 3 mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Boomer

-No, no me los enseñaron - dijo sacando una pistola

-Vamos guapo no tienes por que sacar algo tan peligroso como eso - de repente un grito alerto a Boomer

-¡BOOMER! - Grito Momoko quien era acorralada por Logan

-¡Momoko! - grito Boomer al ver como Logan la intentaba besar - ¡Alejate de ella!

-Olvidate de ella y escuchame - dijo la sicaria mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared

-¡BOOMER! - gritaba desesperada Momoko

-Porque no te olvidas de todo y te unes al bando ganador - dijo sicaria 3 susurrandole al oido lo cual hizo estremecer a Boomer

-No, ustedes son demasiado malos - murmuro nervioso - ademas si me les uno heriran a mis hermanos

- unetenos y te prometo que no dañaremos a tus hermanos - dijo

-No pue... - la sicaria le dio un apasionado beso el cual Boomer por un momento correspondio pero despues la imagen de Miyako vino a su mente y tambien el grito de Momoko lo hicieron volver a la realidad, empujo a la sicaria y le disparo a Logan haciendo que este cayera al piso desangrandose

-¡Vamonos Momoko! - tomo la mano de su (cof cof) "cuñada" y salio corriendo de ahi

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente se detuvieron a descansar

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Boomer a Momoko

-Si y ¿tu? - pregunto, al parecer no sabia lo que habia ocurrido entre la sicaria y el y eso ponia un poco tranquilo a Boomer

-Tambien ¿Logan logro hacerte algo?

-No, gracias por salvarme

-No te preocupes, despues de todo eres mi cuñada - al oir esto Momoko se sonrojo completamente a lo que Boomer se rio

-No te rias

-Hahaha bien, ahora hay que irnos

-Si

Ambos se dirigieron al cuartel donde llegaron mas que cansados, Boomer no dejeba de darle vueltas al asunto de que la sicaria lo habia besado, y lo peor fue que le gusto

-¡¿QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?! - se pregunto a si mismo con frustracion, no podia hacerle eso a Miyako pero algo le decia que se uniera a los sicarios por una de ellos

-No, no, no puedo hacerles eso. Yo no

**CON BUTCH Y MIYAKO**

Mientras los dos estaban en la zona de fabricas a Miyako le llego un mensaje, al verlo sintio que su corazon se partia en mil pedazos y no pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas que caian por si solas. Butch se dio cuenta de esto y le quito el celular a Miyako que se tapo su rostro con las manos. Butch se quedo petrificado, no podia creer lo que veia, la foto era...

* * *

**Yo:** Y hasta aqui el cap hehe soy mala por dejarlo hasta aqui pero de seguro ya han de saber que es el mensaje

**Aly:** Bueno esperamos les haya gustado por cierto si a alguien le disgusto el como los separaron por diferentes parejas, echenle la culpa al afeminado (apunta a Hikaru el cual esta amarrado en la fuente)

**Yo:** Bueno espero les guste, esta vez no tardaremos tanto en escribir el cap. Subire el siguiente el proximo fin nos leemos

**Christine:** Dejen sus reviews...

**Aly:** Que al parecer ya nadie nos deja T.T

**Yo:** Pero aun asi seguiremos subiendo los caps nos leemos chao :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo:** Hola gente linda de fanfiction, hoy por fin pude publicar el sig cap hehe espero poder subir el siguiente para el fin de semana

**Hikaru: **Es que la niña ya comenzo con sus examenes parciales y tiene que estudiar, de hecho ¿no deberias estar estudiando Kiara Elizabeth?

Yo: T_T Ya lo se pero debia subir el cap porque sino ya no lo subo

Hikaru: solo por esta vez te lo perdono

Yo: jum... bien

Hikaru: Aclaraciones: en el ultimo cap no pusimos el nombre de la sicaria 3, fue un error pero ella se llama Lisa

Yo: Ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertenece solo nos pertenecen la trama y el personaje de Hikaru

Hikaru: No los hacemos esperar mas aqui esta el cap

* * *

**CON BUTCH Y MIYAKO**

Mientras los dos estaban en la zona de fabricas a Miyako le llego un mensaje, al verlo sintio que su corazon se partia en mil pedazos y no pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas que caian por si solas. Butch se dio cuenta de esto y le quito el celular a Miyako que se tapo su rostro con las manos. Butch se quedo petrificado, no podia creer lo que veia, la foto era... su pequeño hermano besandose con una de las sicarias.

-Pero ¿Que...? - Butch aun no caia en lo que estaba viendo, no podia creerlo

-Boomer no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto - penso Miyako mientras salia corriendo de ahi

-...¿Eh...? ¡Miyako, espera! - grito Butch corriendo detras de ella

Miyako no dejaba de correr se sentia herida, destrozada. No podia pensar en nada hasta que de repente escucho como una motocicleta llegaba, deteniendose frente a ella.

-¿Por que una joven tan hermosa como tu esta llorando? - pregunto el chico

-No... no es nada - dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto

-¡Miyako! - grito Butch acercandose a ella

-¿Es por este tipo por el cual lloras? - pregunto el joven

-No, el no tiene la culpa de nada

-Bien, me alegro por que si lo hubiera sido no dudaria en golpearlo - dijo el joven acercandose a Miyako - ya que odio que hagan llorar a una mujer

-¡Miyako! ¡Alejate de el! - grito Butch propinandole una patada al muchacho

-¡Butch! ¿Pero que haces? - pregunto Miyako confundida

-¿Que no te das cuenta? - dijo Butch poniendose frente a Miyako - El es uno de los malos... ¡Es el aliado de Logan!

-Me alegra que alguien me conozca - dijo el sicario 3 - permitanme presentarme mi nombre es Blake

-Miyako quedate tras de mi - dijo Butch

-Ay que dulce - dijo una chica desde el tejado de una casa, saltando desde ahi para quedar frente a Butch y Miyako - Intentas proteger de la pequeña llorona solo por que tu noviecita te lo pdio

-Maldita - murmuro Butch por lo bajo

-Jane me alegra que te unieras a la diversion - dijo Blake (sicario 3)

-No te iba a dejar toda la diversion - dijo Jane (sicaria 2)

-Butch ay que salir de aqui - susurro Miyako

-De acuerdo ¿traes tu arma? - pregunto Butch de la misma manera que Miyako

-Si - dijo enseñandole el arma

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres - Butch conto y ambos comenzaron a correr y disparar, dando justamente en el brazo de Jane y en la pierna de Blake. Los dos corrieron hasta perderlos de vista

-Ya estamos a salvo - dijo Miyako jadeando por el cansancio

-Miyako... - dijo Butch mirandola fijamente

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto nerviosa

-¿Por que al ver la imagen de mi hermano y la sicaria saliste corriendo y llorando? - pregunto confundido

-P-por nada - respondio nerviosamente

-Miyako... ¿a ti... te gusta mi hermano?

-Mmm... no, Brick no me gusta ademas el es de Momoko - dijo haciendo que Butch cayera hacia atras estilo anime

-Yo no hablaba de Brick - dijo incorporandose - me refieron a Boomer

-B-bueno y-yo...

-Miyako...

-Esta bien, si me gusta y me dolio su traicion, jamas me lo hubiera esperado de el

-La verdad yo tampoco pense que Boomer fuera capaz de hacer algo asi

-Yo lo esperaba mas de Brick y de ti- al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho rapidamente dijo - no te ofendas pero es que...

-Tranquila, la verdad si yo fuera tu estaria de la misma manera. Supongo que lo esperarian mas de nosotros que de el

-Bueno...

-No te preocupes pero ahora ay que ir con el y haberiguar que fue lo que en verdad paso

-Si

**CON KAORU Y BRICK**

Ambos estaban cerca del bosque, los dos estaban muy al pendiente por si a alguien se le ocurria atacarlos. ambos escucharon un ruido y voltearon rapidamente para descubrir a... una ardilla. A los dos les salio una gotita estilo anime por haberse asustado y pensar que era una emboscada. En eso el celular de Brick y el de Kaoru comenzaron a sonar

-Pero ¿que...?

-¿Que es esto...?

Ambos estaban confundidos, a cada uno les enviaron una foto diferente, a Brick le enviaron una foto de Momoko, el dia en que fue violada y a Kaoru una foto de Butch desangrandose. La foto de Butch eran un fotomontaje para asustarla lo cual consiguieron, mas, sin embargo la foto que le enviaron a Brick por desgracia era real pero era de hace tres años. Ambos estaban aterrados que no dudaron en salir corriendo para dirigirse al cuartel para saber si eso que habian recibido era verdad. Ambos corrieron sin percatarse que dos sombras los seguian

* * *

Hikaru: Bueno, ya que las chicas tienen que estudiar, es mi turno de despedirnos asi que...

Yo: Nos leemos

Aly: Cuidense

Christine: Dejen sus reviews

Hikaru: Vayanse a estudiar

Las tres: T_T

Hikaru: Nos leemos adios n.n


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo:** Hola gente linda de Fanfiction, lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, hehe es que...

**Aly:** Fue su cumpleaños y se la paso todo el dia de fiesta hahaha

**Christine:** Ya por fin sus 16 añitos

**Hikaru:** T-T ya se que un dia tenia que pasar pero... ¿Por que tan pronto?

**Yo:** hehe y pues si, ayer fue mi cumpleaños 16, por eso no pude actualizar la historia pero aqui esta sin falta el nuevo cap

**Aly:** Ningun personaje de las PPGZ nos pertenece

**Christine:** Solo nos pertenecen el personaje de Hikaru, los sicarios y la trama

**Hikaru:** sin mas preambulos aqui esta el cap

* * *

Kaoru y Brick corrieron rpidamente hasta que por fin lograron llegar al cuartel, estaban jadeantes, habian corrido demasiado. Al llegar al cuartel vieron que ahi estaban todos, pero vieron que habia una escena en especial donde Miyako estaba llorando en el suelo, Momoko estaba intentando separar a Butch y a Boomer. Ya que el primero al parecer estaba golpeando al menor.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?! - grito Hikaru que acababa de entrar a la habitacion

Todos comenzaron hablando a la vez excepto Brick y Kaoru que estaban en shock por las fotos y por ver que aqui estaban Butch y Momoko sanos y salvos

-¡Silencio! - grito Hikaru - Si me hablan todos a la vez no les voy a entender. Haber Miyako ¿por que estas llorando?

-P-por q-que B-Boomer n-nos t-traiciono - dijo entre sollozos

-Espera... ¡¿Boomer nos traiciono?! - pregunto Hikaru sorprendido

-¡¿Que?! - grito Brick saliendo de su trance - Boomer ¿tu nos...?

-Juro que no se de que hablan - dijo Boomer nervioso por las miradas de sus hermanos mayores

-Esperen ¿por que piensan que Boomer nos traiciono? - pregunto Momoko

-Miyako muestrales la foto - dijo Butch.

Miyako simplemente le dio su telefono a Butch y el les enseño la foto donde salian Boomer y Lisa (sicaria 3) besandose

-Debo decir Boomer que jamas me lo habria esperado de ti - dijo Hikaru - Lo hubiera esperado de Butch y Brick pero ¿de ti?

-Boomer pense que tu eras diferente - dijo Kaoru saliendo de su trance al ver la foto y al ver a Miyako sollozando en el piso

-Yo... ni si quiera se de donde salio esa... - Boomer recordo que ese beso habia sido cuando el y Momoko habian ido a atacar a Logan y a Lisa

-Esperen - dijo Momoko tomando el celular - ¿Por esto tanto alboroto? Vaya que son tontos

-¿A que te refieres Momo? - pregunto Hikaru confundido

-Yo estuve ahi cuando eso paso - dijo Momoko

-¿Osea que tu ya sabias que el nos traiciono? - pregunto Brick

-¿Me dejan terminar de hablar? - pregunto a lo que todos guardaron silencio - Gracias... bien, veran lo que paso en realidad es que cuando fuimos a buscarlos y los encontramos. Logan se vino contra mi y ella comenzo a insinuarsele a Boomer...

-Espera... osea que el imbecil de Boomer se dio cuenta de que estabas en peligro y ni si quiera te ayudo - pregunto Brick mas que furioso

-¿ME DEJAS TERMINAR? - pregunto molesta Momoko

-S-si - respondio Brick asustado

-Bien... Boomer al ver que yo estaba en peligro intento ayudarme pero la maldita vieja lo acorralo en la pared y lo beso. Despues el la empujo y le disparo a Logan

-Entonces... - dijeron todos

-Todo fue un truco para que desconfiaramos los unos de los otros. Ademas estamos hablando de Boomer, el jamas haria eso... no como ciertas personas - dijo Momoko mirando a Brick

-Bien entonces todo arreglado - dijo Butch

-Hey, hey, hey - dijo Momoko - Pidanle disculpas a Boomer por haber desconfiado de el

-Lo sentimos - dijeron todos con cara de niños regañados

-Miyako - dijo Momoko viendo que su amiga estaba de pie - ¿Que sucede?

-Nada - respondio secamente

-Miyako... ¿podemos hablar? - pregunto Boomer

-Preferiria no hacerlo - dicho esto ultimo Miyako se fue hacia su habitacion donde se encerro toda la noche

-¿Que le pasa a Miyako? - pregunto Kaoru mirando a Momoko

-No lo se pero lo mejor sera darle su espacio - dijo Momoko

-Miyako... - Boomer bajo la cabeza triste, ya que habia hecho justamente lo que no queria, herir a Miyako

-Bien, ahora ¿como les fue a ustedes dos? - pregunto Hikaru mirando a Kaoru y Brick

-Bueno, nosotros no los vimos - dijo Brick

-¿Ah no? - pregunto Hikaru confundido

-Es que nos enviaron unas fotos y pues venimos a ver si era cierto - termino de decir Kaoru

-¿Que fotos? - pregunto Momoko

-Estas - dijeron Kaoru y Brick mostrando las fotos de Butch desangrandose y de Momoko hace tres años

-¿Quien les envio eso? - pregunto Momoko palida

-Momoko - dijo Brick tomando a Momoko para que no se fuera a desmayar

-No lo sabemos - dijo Kaoru - simplemente nos llegaron y ya

-Haber dejenme verlos - dijo Hikaru - los llevare al laboratorio para analizarlos

-Si - dijeron todos

-Entonces... ¿te preocupaste por mi? - pregunto Butch con una sonrisa picara

-N-no, solo me preocupe por la foto de Momoko - dijo Kaoru desviando la mirada

-Eso ni tu te lo crees Kaoru - dijo Momoko sin recuperar su color

-Momoko ¿por que estas tan palida? - pregunto Kaoru

-Esa foto... Logan tomo una foto cuando el... - las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de Momoko haciendo que Brick la abrazara con fuerza y le dijera:

-No permitire que ese maldito bastardo te vuelva a tocar nunca mas

-Brick... - Momoko se aferro a Brick intentando sentirse segura...

DURANTE LA NOCHE...

Tres siluetas se infiltraron al cuartel, cada una se dirigio a una habitacion diferente, salieron con tres sacos en sus espaldas y al salir...

-Esto les enseñara a no meterse con nosotros - dijo la primera silueta

-El jefe nos recompensara con esto - dijo la segunda silueta

-Apresurence que no tenemos toda la noche - dijo la tercera silueta.

Los tres salieron de ahi llevandose con ellos tres cosas muy importantes para todos...

* * *

**YO:** Hehe por fin termine los examenes parciales (*pose de victoria*)

**ALY:** Ya era hora

**CHRISTINE:** Lo bueno fue que pudimos festejarle a Kiara su decimosexto cumpleaños

**HIKARU:** Si, aaaa mi hermanita esta creciendo T-T

**YO:** Hehe bueno esto es todo por hoy

**HIKARU:** Agradecemos sus reviews a ferdita99, Una-demente-suelta, blossick156 y karito

**ALY:** Dejen sus reviews

**CHRISTINE:** Nos leemos cuidense

**TODOS:** ADIOS :)


	18. Chapter 18

Yo: Hola gente linda de fanfiction lamento el retraso pero aqui esta el cap, ay algo que debo decirles pero se los dire abajo

Hikaru: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece

Yo: Solo nos pertenece la trama, el personaje de Hikaru y los sicarios

Hikaru y Yo: Sin mas que decir aqui esta el cap

* * *

Por la mañana del dia siguiente...

Todo estaba tranquilo... talves demasiado. Hikaru habia vuelto del laboratorio donde no pudo averiguar de donde provenian números. Al ver que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo decidio ir a ver si todos seguian dormidos...

Primero fue a la habitación de Brick ya que era la que estaba al principio del pasillo, al entrar lo vio dormido y tambien vio que Brick hablaba en sueños

-Momoko... ¿cuando admitiras que soy lo mejor que te ha podido pasar? - dijo Brick medio dormido

~_Pensamiento de Hikaru~_

-Maldito pervertido... no quiero ni imaginarme lo que has de estar soñando - dijo con una gotita de sudor en su frente estilo anime - Me pregunto si... - en eso Hikaru fue al baño cojio un poco de la crema para afeitar de Brick y se la puso en la mano derecha, despues con una pluma comenzo a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz... Brick arrugo la nariz y despues con la mano que tenia la espuma, se la llevo a la cara y se embarro la cara completamente

Hikaru al ver que Brick se estaba despertando, salio corriendo de la habitacion y se dirigio a la de Butch...

Butch yacia dormido boca abajo roncando de una manera estrepitosa por la cual Hikaru tuvo que taparse los oídos. Como Hikaru sabia que a Butch no era buena idea despertarle prefirio irse... (Yo: gallina ^-^ Hikaru: Cállate -_-*)

Se dirigio a la habitacion de Boomer pero al entrar... Vio que no habia nadie, comenzo a buscarlo por toda la habitación y no logro encontrarlo, no le tomo mucha importancia ya que tal vez el menor estaria en la cocina desayunando algo. Fue a la habitacion de Kaoru y la vio dormida, al igual que con Butch prefirio dejarla dormir, fue a la habitacion de Miyako y tampoco la encontro

Fue a ver a la habitación de Momoko y al ver que ella tampoco estaba comenzó a preocuparse

-¡Momoko! - entro gritando Kaoru

-Ella no esta aquí - dijo Hikaru preocupado

-¡¿Qué?! - grito desesperada Kaoru - No puede ser ¿donde se metieron esas dos?

-¡Chicos Boomer no esta! - Gritaron Brick y Butch

- No es cierto - Dijo Kaoru - ¡Hikaru! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo se pero tenemos que encontrarlos

-¿Donde estaran? Y lo mas importante ¿con quien? - pregunto Brick preocupado por su novia y hermano menor

-¡El collar de Momoko! - dijo Hikaru recordando que Momoko siempre llevaba un collar con un chip de rastreo (claro sin que ella supiera) donde llevaba una foto de sus padres y hermanos

-¿Que pasa con su collar? - pregunto Butch confundido

-El collar tiene un chip de rastreao, asi sabremos donde esta y tal vez esten con ella Miyako y Boomer

-¿Pues que esperas para rastrearlos? - gritaron los tres

**En un antiguo edificio de departamentos...**

**-**Mhp - intentaba hablar una chica de hermoso y largo cabello anaranjado

-Veo que ya despertaste - dijo de forma burlona la primera silueta

-Mhp - gruño la oji rosa

-¿Reconoces esta lugar? - pregunto Logan acercandose a ella y quitandole la cinta de la boca

Momoko miro hacia todos lados y al instante la imagen de su padre muerto aparecio en su mente

-Maldito - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hahaha - rio de forma burlona Logan - Entonces si lo recuerdas ha! ese dia vaya que fue lindo, fue la primera vez que te hice mia

-Maldito bastardo - murmuro Momoko furiosa

-Mhp - sonaron un par de voces al unisono haciendo que tanto Momoko como Logan voltearan hacia el lugar donde provenia el sonido, encontrandose con un par de rubios que yacian amarrados

-¡Miyako! ¡Boomer! - grito Momoko intentando soltarse

-Veo que tus amiguitos ya se estan despertando

-¿Por que los tienes aqui si el problema es conmigo? - dijo Momoko con los ojos inyectados en rabia

-En realidad yo solo te queria a ti pero hubo dos personas que insistieron en traerlos a ellos tambien asi que los deje traerlos - dijo Logan sin tomar mucha importancia del asunto - ¡Lisa! ¡Blake! ¡Vengan aca! - grito Logan.

En la habitacion aparecieron un par de rubios cobrizos, que tenian una sonrisa mas que maliciosa en sus rostros

-¿Ya despertaron? - pregunto Lisa

-Si - dijo Logan - Llevenselos de aqui que Momoko y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo mirando de forma maliciosa a Momoko

-¡Si les hacen algo juro que lo pagaran caro! - grito Momoko

-Tranquila solo nos divertiremos un poco con ellos, tal y como hiso Logan contigo - dijo Blake con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ya largense - dijo Logan acercandose a Momoko

-¡Alejate de mi! - grito Momoko a lo cual los dos rubios despertaron por completo viendo la escena de Logan besando a Momoko,

-¡Momoko! - gritaron los dos rubios intentando soltarse

-Quietos - dijeron los rubios cobrizos

-Tu - dijo Boomer enojado

-¿Que pasa Boomer? ¿Acaso no te gusto el beso de la otra vez? - dijo Lisa con tono burlon

-Maldita - dijo Miyako intentando soltarse

-Te dije que te quedaras quieta - dijo Blake propinandole una cachetada a Miyako a lo cual Boomer abrio sus ojos para despues logar romper las cuerdas y lanzarse a golpear a Blake. Logan quien habia dejado a Momoko en paz a causa de todo el alboroto que se armaba se dirigio hasta ellos y apunto la cabeza de Boomer con una pistola.

-Paren de una maldita vez - dijo Logan furioso

Momoko aprovechando de que Logan estaba distraido, comenzo a romper las cuerdas con una pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba con ella. Termmino de romperlas y lo primero que hiso fue darle una patada en la cabeza a Logan haciendo que este cayera estrepitosamente al suelo

-Maldita - dijo Logan tocandose la cabeza de la cual tenia un poco de sangre

-Eso te enseñara que al enemigo nunca se le debe dar la espalda - dijo Momoko poniendose en pocision de pelea

-Ahora veras - Lgan se lanzo contra ella

-¡Boomer! ¡Atrapa! - dijo Momoko lanzandole la navaja para que pudiera liberar a Miyako

Boomer la atrapo y rapidamente libero a Miyako, los dos comenzaron a pelear, Miyako peleaba contra Lisa y Boomer contra Blake. Cuando de repente Lisa le disparo a Miyako justamente en el hombro izquierdo, afortunadamente no le habia dado en el corazon pero aun asi cayo inconsciente. Boomer abrio los ojos al ver como Miyako caia al piso desangrandose

-¡Miyako! - grito Boomer haciendo que Momoko se alarmara y virara a ver la escena, Logan aprovecho y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera al piso sin aire.

-Recuerda esto siempre Momo - dijo Logan poniendose a la altura de Momoko - Nunca te encariñes a alguien porque cuando menos te lo esperes se ira

Momoko lo vio a los ojos, haciendo que recordara a su padre, a sus hermanos y a su madre. Sus ojos rapidamente se inundaron, las lagrimas no tardaron en caer por sus ojos. Viro a ver a su amiga y sollozo aun mas.

Boomer habia dejado inconsciente a Blake y a Lisa le habia disparado en una pierna. Corrio donde Miyako y la tomo en sus brazos

-Miyako - dijo Boomer con lagrimas en sus ojos - Perdoname... perdoname soy un idiota, esa foto que te enviaron no significo nada, ella se me insinuo para que yo me uniera a ellos - mientras lo decia Boomer comenzaba a llorar al ver que Miyako se estaba desangrando - Pero te juro que tu eres la unica a la que le pertenece mi corazon y siempre lo seras, por favor Miyako no me dejes. Te amo

Miyako comenzo a despertarse poco a poco viendo como Boomer derramaba varias lagrimas mientras se aferraba a ella

-Yo... y-yo t-tambien t-te a-amo - decia Miyako con dificultad

En eso tres siluetas mas aparecieron en la puerta del departamento

-Es hora de unirnos a la fiesta - dijo un chico de hermosos ojos verdes

-Aunque creo que estos tres ya no estaran del todo bien - dijo la unica chica de los tres, los tres lanzaron trs cuerpos que se trataban de nada mas y nada menos que los otros tres sicarios

-Y ahora... - dijo el oji rojo - Alejate de mi novia

-Obligame - dijo Logan tomando por el cabello a Momoko

* * *

Yo: Chicos, ay una cosa que debemos decirles

Hikaru: El final se acerca

Aly: Y lo mas probable es que el siguiente cap ya sea el final

Christine: Aun no es seguro pero aun asi nosotros les mantendremos informados

Yo: Esperamos les guste el cap

Hikaru: Dejen sus reviewa

Christine: Nos leemos

Aly: Cuidense

Todos: Adios! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Yo: Hola gente linda de fanfiction, e vuelto hehe

Hikaru: bueno en este capítulo les revelaremos el por que Logan hizo tanto daño a la familia de Momoko

Yo: habra secretos revelados

Hikaru: Esperamos les guste

Yo: Ningún personaje de las Ppgz nos pertenece, solo nos pertenece el personaje de Hikaru, los sicarios y la trama

Hikaru: Sin más que decir aquí esta el cap

* * *

Logan tomo por el cabello a Momoko obligandola a levantarse del suelo

-¿Que acaso no ves tu situacion? - pregunto Brick con ironia

- Ya acabamos con todos tus aliados, no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros - dijo Butch

-Tal vez ustedes sean mas pero aun tengo algo a mi favor - dicho esto saco un cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Momoko - Ademas creo que olvidaron algo o mas bien a alguien - Kaoru viro a ver y vio a Miyako desangrandose en los brazos de Boomer

-Boomer tienes que llevarte a Miyako a un hospital - dijo Kaoru

-Si - Boomer cargo a Miyako en sus brazos y salio corriendo de ahi

Logan habia aprovechado la distraccion de ellos para llevarse a Momoko de ahi. La subio a su auto y salio de ahi

-¡Maldito! - dijeron Butch y Kaoru mientras que Brick subia a un auto y lo perseguia

-Vamos ay que seguirlos - dijo Kaoru, en eso los sicarios comenzaron a despertar

-Mierda - dijo Butch al ver que todos iban contra ellos

-Tendremos que encargarnos - dijo Kaoru

-Espero que Brick no cometa una tonteria - dijo Butch poniéndose en posición de pelea

Mientras tanto Brick perseguía a Logan que cada vez iba más rápido, Momoko aun estaba analizando lo que Logan le había dicho

«Recuerda esto siempre Momo... Nunca te encariñes a nadie por que cuando menos te lo esperes se ira»

-¿Porqué tan callada? - Preguntó Logan con tono burlón

-…- Momoko simplemente se limito a mirar hacia el suelo, por primera vez Logan tenia razón todas las personas con las que se se había encariñado se habían ido una a una, empezando con su madre, después su padre y hermanos... no quería perder a nadie más mucho menos a sus amigos y además al hombre que le había robado su corazón.

Despues recordo algo que Brick le había dicho «Eres la persona más importante para mi» sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente. No quería perdelo a el.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que te dije verdad? - dijo Logan con una sonrisa burlona, había conseguido su objetivo hacer caer a la joven más fuerte

-Te odio - dijo Momoko con un nudo en la garganta - Yo no hubiera perdido a tantas personas importantes en mi vida de no ser por ti… me arrebataste a mi padre y a mis hermanos mayores, jamás te lo voy a perdonar

-¿Crees que me importa? -Dijo Logan con un tono irónico - Te dire porque lo hice, te dire porque mate al maldito de tu padre y porque te viole

-No te atrevas a decirle asi - dijo Momoko furiosa

-Yo mate a tu padre por una sola razón… Tu muy apreciado padre no era más que un maldito bastardo… el mientras que ya estaba casado con tu madre, ilusionó a la mía haciéndole mil promesas de amor diciendole que abandonaria a tu madre y vendria a vivir con ella pero un día mi madre quedo embarazada y el maldito de tu padre la abandonó

-…-Momoko quedo impactada por lo dicho, jamas habia pensando que su padre fuera capaz de eso

-¿Y sabes que paso con ese bebe? -pregunto Logan deteniendo el auto de golpe y bajandose de el, obligando a salir a Momoko

-¿Qué? -pregunto Momoko

-Ese niño soy yo -dijo Logan mirándola con desprecio - Cuando tu padre nos abandonó a mi y a mi madre, ella tuvo que arreglárselas por si misma, criandome como pudo. Años después nos enteramos de que el maldito que nos abandonó tenia otros dos hijos menores a mi, osea Hikaru y tu. Decidí vengarme, matandolo a el y destruyendo a su muy querida familia… por eso me hice tu amigo, me gané tu confianza y después bueno tu bien sabes lo que paso

-Logan entiendo el por que de tu odio pero aun así no tenías por que hacerme eso … yo no soy mi padre - dijo Momoko

-Aún así quería que sufrieras tu y el inútil recuerdo de tu padre - dijo tomando por el pelo a Momoko

-¡Sueltame! -grito Momoko

-Ahora es momento de deshacerme de todos los Akatsutsumi, primero serás tu y después el imbécil de tu hermano - dijo Logan con rabia

De la nada una patada hiso caer a Logan al suelo, Brick tomó por la cintura a Momoko

-Pagarás el haberla tocado - dijo Brick con los ojos inyectados en odio

Brick alejó un poco a Momoko y después atacó a Logan. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, dando golpes certeros

-Rindete - dijo Brick - No tienes oportunidad contra mi

-Ha! Vaya que eres presumido hahaha jamás pensé que Momo se enamorara de alguien como tu - dijo Logan con tono burlón

-Demasiada charla - dijo Brick propinandole golpes exageradamente fuertes, los cuales estaban hiriendo demasiado a Logan

- haha en verdad que eres fuerte pero aunque me mates jamás podrás borrar lo que le hice a Momoko - dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-Te matare por haberle hecho daño a Momoko - Diji Brick dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo sangrar a Logan

-¡Alto! - Grito el general con todo el escuadrón de policías - No puedes matarlo Him, el ira a prisión por todos sus crímenes

-¿No entiende que a pesar de que lo encierren de por vida el hayara una manera de escapar?- dijo Brick con ironía

-Esta vez no lo logrará - dijo el general - hablando de encierro, Brick Him quedas arrestado

-¡¿Qué?! -grito Brick - Pero si el alcalde dijo que...

-El alcalde les dijo que si llegaban a traicionar a las chicas ustedes serían arrestados nuevamente - dijo el general

-¡Esperé! - Grito Momoko - No puede encerrarlo

-Claro que puedo

-Pero general…

-Lo siento señorita Akatsutsumi pero es mi deber como general hacer cumplir las leyes asi que con su permiso - dijo esposando a Brick

-¡Brick! - Grito Momoko intentando ayudar a Brick pero algunos de los policías la habian tomafo por los brazos para que no lo ayudará

-¡Momoko!- Gritó Brick intentando liberarse

* * *

Yo: Bueno como veran este es el penúltimo cap

Hikaru: Esperamos les haya gustado

Aly: Tal vez nos tardemos en actualizar un poco

Christine: Nos leemos

Todos: Adiós :)


End file.
